Konoha School
by Tobias Cantero
Summary: Debido a sus antecedentes familiares, todos dentro del instituto odian a Naruto, exceptuando a algunos. Un día Naruto salva a Ino, ellos eran amigos desde pequeños aunque él no lo recuerde.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, he aquí una nueva historia, esta vez será de Naruto, espero sea de su agrado**

**Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia, son de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, en cuanto a la historia que leerán a continuación es sacadas de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Konoha School**

Un joven de cabellera dorada se encontraba preparando el desayuno, que a lo lejos, se veía delicioso, este estaba compuesto por huevos fritos, tocino y arroz.

Este, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, con un pantalón de vestir gris.

Una vez terminado, puso el desayuno en un plato, para luego servirse una taza de jugo de naranja.

-Oye, sírveme un poco de jugo- dijo un hombre, de cabellera larga y blanca, el cual estaba acostado en un sillón

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- preguntó el joven, empezando a comer

-Vamos, hazme ese favor- dijo sacudiendo el vaso

-No lo hare, hazlo tú, viejo pervertido-

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames de esa forma!- dijo el viejo apretando sus puños

-Como sea- dijo el rubio, terminando de desayunar- debo irme- dijo levantándose de la silla, para luego agarrar la mochila que estaba al lado suyo en el suelo

-Espera, Naruto- dijo el viejo seriamente- No cauces problemas de nuevo-

-Lo intentaré- dijo saliendo del lugar

Soy Naruto Uzumaki, edad 17, El viejo con el que hablé hace unos segundos era mi padrino Jiraiya, trabaja como abogado de una de las empresas más grandes de la zona.

En estos momentos, voy al instituto Konoha, como está cerca de mi hogar, solo me toma unos minutos en llegar pie.

En otra parte, se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabellera dorada, esta se encontraba en su habitación, guardando algunos libros en su mochila.

-Listo- dijo con una sonrisa, cerrando su mochila.

-¡Hija, baja, te esperan en la puerta!- se escuchó la voz de su madre

-¡Voy!- contestó, para luego mirar la hora en el reloj de pared

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que la joven bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

-Mamá, papá, me voy- dijo la chica abriendo la puerta para salir

Al salir, se encontró con una cara familiar al otro lado de la calle, al verla, cruzó la calle rápidamente.

-Hola, Sakura-chan- saludó la chica con una sonrisa

-Hola, Ino-chan- devolvió el saludo con otra sonrisa

-Debemos irnos- dijo Ino con una sonrisa

Naruto, a tan solo unas cuadras de llegar al instituto, estaba caminando lentamente, puesto no tenía muchas ganas de llegar, pero se detuvo al ver aquella escena.

Dos hombres de más o menos 20 años de edad, estaban hablando con dos chicas de 17, estas no parecían muy contentas con sus presencias.

-Oye, muñeca, eres hermosa- dijo tocando el muslo de la joven

-Por favor, para…- dijo la chica entre lágrimas

-¿Qué?, por favor, si apenas comenzamos, ¿verdad, colega?-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa pervertida

\- Así es, juguemos un poco- dijo el otro hombre, acercándose a la segunda mujer

-¡Basta!- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos

-¿Eh?- dijo uno de los hombres, volteándose

Al voltearse vio a un joven de cabellera dorada, el cual los veía seriamente.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el segundo hombre

-Mi nombre no importa, lo que tiene importancia es lo que hacen con esas chicas- dijo Naruto seriamente

-No te metas chico, si no quieres salir herido- dijo el hombre seriamente

-Dejen a esas chicas, o los que saldrán heridos son ustedes- amenazó seriamente

-Que chico más irrespetuoso, ¡te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores!- dijo corriendo en dirección a Naruto, para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo, pero el chico logró detener el puñetazo con una sola mano

-¿Respetar a mis mayores?- preguntó Naruto, apretando el puño de su agresor-¡Y una mierda, no mereces el respeto de nadie!- gritó dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula del sujeto, noqueándolo de un solo golpe, dejándolo en el suelo

Naruto solo desvió su mirada al segundo hombre, este al ver su mirada de enojo e ira, se asustó y huyó.

Naruto al verlo huir, suspiro profundamente y se dirigió donde las chicas.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa

-¡Aléjate!- gritó la chica

-¿Eh?-

-Aléjate, no necesitamos la ayuda de un Uzumaki- dijo la Chica asustada

-Pero…-dijo Naruto intentando acercarse a ellas

-¡Qué te alejes!- gritó la segunda chica, lanzándole una piedra

-¡Auch!- se quejó Naruto, tapándose la frente, ya que ahí fue donde le golpeó la piedra, las chicas simplemente corrieron

Naruto apretó su puño con mucha fuerza, bajó su mano, dejando ver su frente el cual estaba sangrando.

-¡Maldición!- dijo golpeando un árbol al lado suyo- volvió a pasar…-

Naruto ya había llegado al instituto, al entrar, se dirigió a la enfermería, puesto debía tratar esa herida hecha por la maldita piedra.

Tocó la puerta de la enfermería, al instante se abrió y de ella salió una chica de 25 años.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó la chica confundida

Naruto solo bajó su mano, dejando al descubierto su frente, que estaba sangrando.

-Por Dios…- dijo la chica tapándose la boca- entra- dijo dándole espacio para entrar

Pasaron unos minutos y Naruto se encontraba sentado en una silla, con la frente vendada.

La chica de cabellera negra se le acercó entregándole un vaso con agua, el chico lo aceptó y empezó a beberlo.

-Dime, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó seriamente

-Ayudé a unas chicas que estaban siendo acosada por unos tipos…- contó mientras bajaba el vaso- pero luego las chicas me lanzaron una piedra- dijo desviando su mirada

-Ya veo- dijo la chica un poco triste

-¡Pero no importa!- dijo el chico ya repuesto-¡Hoy empieza un nuevo año escolar!- dijo apretando su puño

-Ya veo, vas en el penúltimo curso, ¿verdad?-

-Así es, debo esforzarme más si no quiero repetir el curso-

-Entiendo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias, shizune-chan- agradeció con una sonrisa

-No es nada- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, detrás de ella se encontraban dos chicas, una rubia y otra peli-rosa, se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto ahí adentro.

-¿Naruto-kun?- preguntó la chica rubia

-Hola Ino-chan, sakura-chan- saludó el chico animadamente- bueno, me voy Shizune, gracias por todo- agradeció el chico con una sonrisa, acto seguido salió del lugar.

Ino y Sakura abrieron paso a Naruto para que pudiera salir, cuando se acercó, se percataron de la venda que tenía en su frente.

-Ese cabeza hueca- dijo Ino enojada

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Shizune confundida

-Algo así- contestó Sakura- somos compañeros de clase, pero no hablamos mucho con él-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por qué es un cabeza hueca e inútil- contestó Ino

-Ya veo- dijo con una gota cayendo en la cien

-Shizune-chan, ¿a caso Naruto tuvo otra pelea?- preguntó Sakura curiosa

-Algo así- respondió un poco triste- por cierto, ¿para qué han venido?-

-Ha, cierto- dijo Ino sacando de su mochila un paquete- aquí esta los medicamentos que has pedido-

-Gracias- dijo agarrando el paquete

-Bueno, en ese caso nos retiramos- dijo Ino apuntó de salir

-Esperen, una cosa más- dijo poniendo el paquete en la mesa- no sean muy duras con él, es un buen chico, denle una oportunidad- dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto se encontraba caminando por los pacillos de la escuela, dirigiéndose a su curso, al llegar abrió la puerta del curso, todos dentro, fijaron su mirada en él, algunos lo miraban con miedo, otros con ira, también susurraban cosas como _´´es él´´_ o _´´ahí está_´´.

Naruto suspiro hondo y se dirigió a su respectivo asiento, al llegar tiró su mochila pesadamente al suelo y se sentó de la misma forma.

-Haciendo fama a tu reputación- dijo un chico moreno acercándose a él

-Cállate, Sai- dijo Naruto algo enojado

-¿Qué le pasó a tu frente?- preguntó otro chico moreno seriamente

-Ah, ¿lo dices por esto Sasuke?- dijo señalando la venda- es una larga historia-

En el instituto todos tienen miedo u odio a Naruto debido a los antecedentes familiares, su abuelo era el jefe de los Yakuzas** (Yakuzas: mafia Japonesa),** ellos irradian temor en todo Japón, por lo que algunos dentro del instituto lo temen u odian. Sasuke y Sai son los únicos que se acercaron y establecieron amistad con él.

Al principio Naruto y Sasuke se odiaban, competían para saber quién era el mejor, luego ese odio fue disminuyendo, aunque siguen compitiendo.

En cuanto a Sai, él y Naruto se llevaron bien desde el principio aunque algunas veces a Naruto le molesta la forma de ser de Sai.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de ella salió un hombre con cabellera plateada, tenía la boca tapada con un tapa bocas, llevaba puesto una camisa gris manga largas y un pantalón de vestir negro.

Al entrar miro toda la clase, para luego dirigirse al escritorio de los profesores.

-Bien comencemos- dijo tirando el libro a la mesa

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y de ella salieron Ino y Sakura.

-Lo sentimos, Kakashi-sensei, pero tuvimos un asunto que resolver- dijo Ino, agachándose en referencia de disculpa

-No se preocupen, solo cierren la puerta y vayan a sus lugares- dijo el profesor

Ino observó a Naruto, el cual también la estaba viendo, para luego desviar su mirada y dirigirse a su asiento.

-Y a esta, ¿qué le pico?- pensó Naruto confundido

Así pasaron los segundos y de los segundos los minutos y de los minutos las horas, hasta que tocó el último timbre del día, dando a entender que habían terminado las clases, por hoy.

Ino se encontraba guardando sus útiles en la mochila, cuando de repente Sakura llegó.

-Oye Ino, vamos al centro comercial- dijo con una sonrisa

-Lo siento, pero hoy me toca cuidar la florería- contestó un poco triste

-Entiendo, será para otro día- dijo Sakura también un poco triste

-Oye, Naruto- se escuchó la voz de Sasuke detrás de ellas

Ino volteó a ver, Sasuke y Sai estaban esperando a Naruto en la puerta, este estaba guardando sus útiles en la mochila.

-Ya, ya, no me apures- dijo el rubio agarrando su mochila

Ino observaba a Naruto salir al lado de sus amigos, para luego bajar la mirada- No puedo creer que se haya olvidado de todo- dijo en un susurro ensordecedor

-¿Ino?- dijo Sakura- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, sí, no es nada- contestó con una sonrisa

Pasaron algunas horas e In se encontraba llaveando la puerta de la florería, eran las 20:00, y la florería cerraba a esa hora.

La chica simplemente guardo la llave en su cartera, y sopló sus manos para luego frotarlas para darle calos, puesto era invierno y hacia frio.

Ino se encontraba caminando por la acera, dirigiéndose a su casa, ya estaba cerca, solo tenía que pasar por el supermercado y ya llegaba.

Ino se detuvo en seco, para luego mirar la luna la cual brillaba hermosamente- Ese baka- dijo un levemente enojada

En ese momento, escuchó un ruido que provenía al lado suyo, giró para ver de qué se trataba, quedó sorprendida al ver aquella escena.

El letrero del supermercado se estaba cayendo enfrente suyo, Ino quisó moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba temblando, veía como el letrero caía lentamente frente a sus ojos, sin poder moverse, solo le quedaba esperar que callera completamente y la aplastara.

-Qué alguien me ayude- dijo asustada en un susurro, cerrando sus ojos

En ese momento, una silueta apareció, empujándola, salvándola del letrero, el cual había caído estrepitosamente al suelo, provocando que el suelo se rompiera en miles de pedazos.

Ino abrió lentamente los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el letrero que estaba a escasos centímetros suyo.

-Maldición- se escuchó una voz familiar para la chica, esta volteó su mirada para ver de quién se trataba, al lado suyo estaba… ¿Naruto?

-Demonios, esos malditos, deberían cerciorarse de que todo esté en orden- dijo Naruto, levantándose del suelo sacudiendo su camisa

-¿Na…Naruto?- preguntó la chica titubeando

-Me alegro de que estés bien, Ino-chan- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-Na..Naruto t…tu bra…brazo- dijo la chica aún titubeando

Naruto fijo su mirada en su brazo derecho, el cual estaba sangrando –No te preocupes- dijo acariciando el cabello de la chica- no es nada, he tenido peores- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

Ino se sonrojó levemente, para luego observar al chico- Naruto-Kun, ¿qué hacías por aquí?- preguntó la chica

-Pues…- dijo rascándose la nuca- estaba comiendo en el Ichiraku, cuando te encontré-

-¿Ichiraku?, ¿hablas de esa tienda de Ramen?-

-Así es- dijo con una sonrisa

Ino observó la herida de Naruto, veía como se esparcía por todo su brazo derecho

-La herida es profunda- dijo la chica preocupada

-Ya dije que no te preocupes-

-Lo haré después de todo- dijo levantándose del suelo- ven, limpiare la herida-

-¿Eh?-

Naruto e Ino se encontraba frente a un gran apartamento, el chico estaba asombrado por la magnitud del edificio, Ino hiso una señal a Naruto para que la acompañara.

Entraron y se dirigieron al ascensor, subieron hasta el quinto piso, donde se encontraba el departamento de la chica.

-Entra- dijo Ino abriendo la puerta

-Pe…permiso- dijo Naruto entrando al departamento

Naruto se veía un poco nervioso, puesto era la primera vez que entró a la casa de una chica, departamento en este caso.

Ino indicó a Naruto que se sentara en el sofá, este obedeció, de pronto apareció Ino con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su mano. Ino puso en la mesa el botiquín y de ella sacó una aguja y un hilo.

-¿Para qué es eso?- preguntó Naruto curioso

-Para coser tú herida- respondió tranquilamente

-Ino, creo que oí mal, di…dijiste ¿coser?- preguntó el chico asustado con varias gotas de sudor en su cara **(ya saben, estilo anime)**

-Pues, oíste bien, dije coser-

-¡Qué!- gritó el chico asustado- co…coser, ¿¡acaso es…estás loca?!-

-Vamos, deja de lloriquear, la herida es profunda, además no hay de qué preocuparse, Shizune-chan nos enseñó a Sakura y a mí como coser- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Y aprendiste bien?-

-Más o menos- contestó con una sonrisa

-Eso no me tranquiliza-

-Vamos, confía en mí-

Naruto suspiró hondo y luego contestó- De acuerdo, lo haré-

-Bien- dijo con una sonrisa

Pasaron unos minutos e Ino había cosido con éxito la herida de Naruto, ahora se encontraba vendándolo.

-Gracias Ino-chan- agradeció Naruto con una sonrisa

-Es lo mi forma de dar las gracias por salvarme del accidente- dijo con una sonrisa, para luego bajar la mirada- Naruto, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Te acuerdas de la promesa que hicimos hace diez años?- preguntó seriamente

-¿Promesa?- en ese momento la puerta se abrió y de ella entraron los padres de Ino

-Hija, regresamos- anunció el padre de Ino con una sonrisa, pero su expresión cambió de una feliz a una seria al ver a Naruto- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó seriamente

-Lo ciento señor es solo qué…- dijo el chico pero fue interrumpido por la chica

-Papá, Naruto me salvó la vida- dijo Ino seriamente

-¿Salvar?- preguntó el padre confundido

-Hija, ¿te pasó algo, te encuentras bien?- preguntó la madre preocupada

-Sí, el letrero del supermercado se cayó y casi me aplasta, hubiera estado muerta si no fuera por Naruto-

-Agradezco que hayas salvado a mi hija- dijo el señor Yamanaka seriamente- pero quiero que te vayas de mi hogar en este momento-

-Papá pero…- dijo la chica

-¡Silenció!- gritó enojado- no quiero que te involucres con un Uzumaki- dijo seriamente

Naruto al escucharlo, sonrió- De acuerdo, me iré- dijo agarrando su mochila, el cual estaba en el suelo

-Espera, Naruto- dijo Ino un poco triste

-No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana, Ino- dijo con una sonrisa, para luego marcharse

-Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta- dijo tristemente- Naruto- dijo en un susurro

**Continuara…**

**Hola, espero les hayan gustado, es la primera vez que hago un Fic de Naruto, no sé si continuarlo o no, los dejo en sus manos, bueno me despido, chau, chau**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2- Un nuevo cínculo **

Naruto simplemente sonrió y salió por la puerta, Ino lo había seguido pero fue detenido por su padre.

-Ino, no lo sigas- dijo seriamente

-Pero papá, necesito hablar con él- dijo para luego voltearse, sin embargo aquél joven ya se había ido- Naruto, no has contestado mi pregunta- dijo un poco triste

-Ino, entra, debemos hablar- dijo su padre seriamente

Ino simplemente sonrió, para luego suspirar pesadamente y entrar a su casa, una vez adentro, simplemente subió las escaleras, sin hacer caso a nadie, pero fue detenida por su padre.

-Ino, te dije que no te juntaras con él- dijo algo enojado

-Papá, él no es una mala persona- dijo la chica molesta

-Ino, sabes mejor que nadie que su familia es peligrosa- dijo su madre metiéndose en la conversación

-Pero mamá, él no tiene la culpa de los pecados que han cometido sus padre- dijo la chica aún enojada

-Ino, te recuerdo lo que paso la última vez que te juntaste con Naruto- dijo su padre con los brazos cruzados

Ino simplemente se quedó callada, para luego sus pirar, dar media vuelta y subir las escaleras.

-Ino regresa, aún no he terminado- dijo su padre en un tono autoritario

\- Pero yo sí- dijo para luego entrar a su habitación y serrarlo en un portazo, llaveándolo

En ese momento, Ino se tiró a la cama, estaba cansada, con todo lo que paso hoy, y la discusión con sus padres completo el día.

Estuvo pensando hasta largas horas de la noche, acerca del encuentro con Naruto hoy, y como la había salvado, si él no estaba ahí, de seguro había muerto.

También estaba pensando por qué la había salvado, desde ese día ellos no hablaban, desde ese trágico día en donde su amistad había terminado.

Ella pensaba que él la odiaba pero, ¿en realidad era así?, o solo fue imaginación suya, sea como sea, debía agradecer a Naruto por haberla salvado.

Cerró los ojos para descansar un momento, en ese momento su pansa había rugido, no había cenado por haber pensado tanto tiempo, así que decidió bajar a la cocina y comer algo.

Era media noche, así que sus padres ya estaban dormidos, bajo lentamente las escaleras para no despertarlos, al bajar, fue al refrigerador y sacó un vaso de leche.

Fue a sentarse en el sofá de la sala, ahí se encontró con algo que llamó su atención, algo que le daría la oportunidad de acercarse a Naruto, su chaleco.

Ino sonrió y fue a su habitación muy feliz, puesto que mañana hablaría con Naruto.

**Al día siguiente**

Naruto estaba desayudando al lado de su tío Jiraiya, este estaba observando a su sobrino detenidamente.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Naruto levantándose de su asiento

-Naruto, ¿puedes remangar tu manga?- preguntó Jiraiya seriamente

-¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?- preguntó Naruto confundido

-Hazlo- dijo seriamente

-¡No lo haré!- dijo algo enojado

-¡Naruto, haz lo que te digo!- dijo su tío en un tono autoritario

Naruto simplemente suspiró, para luego remangar la manga de su camisa, dejando ver unas vendas alrededor de su brazo.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó algo preocupado

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte- dijo el joven bajando su manga

-Primero la herida de tu frente, ahora esto, Naruto cuéntame todo- dijo seriamente

Naruto volvió a suspirar, para luego sentarse y contarle todo, como salvo a Ino, hasta la discusión con los padres de la chica, Jiraiya simplemente se levantó, para luego abrazar a su sobrino.

-¡Sabía que algún día tendrías una novia!- dijo el viejo abrazándolo y llorando (al estilo anime)

-¡No es mi novia!- gritó el chico, intentando liberarse de aquél abrazo

-No importa, ya es tarde, deber irte- dijo levantándose

-Como sea- dijo el rubio agarrando su mochila

-Una cosa más, no crees problemas- dijo seriamente

-No prometo nada- dijo saliendo de su casa

Ino se encontraba caminando en dirección a la escuela, está feliz, pues iba a hablar con Naruto después de mucho tiempo, mientras caminaba, tres hombres se cruzaron en su camino.

-Vaya, eres hermosa muñeca- dijo un hombre de pelo azul

-¿Qué haces caminando sola a tan temprana horas de día- preguntó otro hombre de cabello rojo

-¿No quieres que te acompañemos?- preguntó otro de pelo verde

-Lo siento, pero estoy bien sola- contestó intentando desviarse de ellos

-Vamos, no seas así, ven, divirtámonos un rato- dijo el mismo hombre de pelo verde

En ese momento, los tres la agarraron de sus pies y manos, llevándola a un callejón, la chica gritaba, pero nadie venía a su rescate, al parecer no había nadie.

-Naruto…, ayúdame- dijo la chica en un susurro

En ese momento, alguien apareció al rescate de la chica, golpeando a uno de los tres jóvenes, enviándolo hacia unos potes de basura.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el mismo

Ino abrió sus ojos y se encontró… ¿Naruto?- preguntó la chica confundida

-Me alegro que estés bien- dijo con una sonrisa, para luego levantarse y mirar a esos tres hombres seriamente

-Uzumaki- dijo el hombre de cabellos verdes

-¿Te conocen?- preguntó Ino confundida

-Algo así- dijo el rubio seriamente

-Uzimaki, deja de meterte en asuntos que no te importan- dijo el miso hombre seriamente

-Claro que me importan, ella es mi novia- dijo Naruto seriamente

-¡Naruto!- gritó Ino sonrojada

**Continuara…**

**Hola, he aquí el siguiente capítulo de Konoha School, siento mucho haber tardado, es que la semana fue pesada, debido a varios proyectos que he tenido, y aún hay más, pero he tenido un poco de tiempo libre, y decidí actualizar, por favor dejen reviews si le gustó y si ni igual, nos vemos :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3- Comencemos de nuevo**

-¿E… ella es tu novia?- preguntó aquél sujeto de cabello verde

-Así es- contestó Naruto con orgullo

-Naruto eso…- dijo Ino algo enojada, pero fue detenido por Naruto rápidamente tapándole la boca con su mano

-Je je- dijo el rubio con una risa nerviosa aún tapando la boca de la chica

-¿Por qué le tapas la boca?- preguntó el otro sujeto de cabello rojo confundido por el comportamiento del Uzumaki

-Eso no importa, ahora díganme…- dijo Naruto cambiando su tono y expresión totalmente a una seria- ¿qué hacen por aquí, y que querían hacer con Ino?-

-Solo dábamos un paseo- contestó el otro sujeto de cabello amarillo

-Vamos Uzumaki, no seas tan posesivo- le dijo el sujeto de pelo verde, tocándole el hombro

-Saben que no pueden estar por aquí- le respondió apartando su mano

-¿Y qué harás al respecto?- le preguntó acariciando la mejilla de Ino, la cual estaba al lado de Naruto

-Saben de que soy capaz- le contestó empujándolo y alejándolo de la chica- ¿o ya olvidaste Mithori?- esta última pregunta la hizo en un tono y expresión que asusto a los tres sujetos presente

Ino no tenía idea que estaba pasando ni de lo que estaban hablando, pero de una cosa si estaba segura, esos tres sujetos eran peligrosos pero de alguna manera se sentía protegida con Naruto a su lado.

-Entiendo- dijo Mithori seriamente- ya nos vamos- dijo dando media vuelta, no sin antes mirar a Naruto por última vez y sonreír- has crecido bastante, Uzumaki-kun-

Naruto solo miró fijamente a los tres sujetos hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, para luego suspirar y dejar de tapar la boca de Ino. Esta no se veía muy contenta, cosa que el chico percató.

-Siento mucho todo esto- dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza

-¿Quiénes eran esos tres sujetos?- preguntó Ino confundida

-Esto… son unos sujetos peligrosos, lo mejor será que no sepas ni te metas con ellos- contestó Naruto seriamente

-Eso no me convence- dijo la chica seriamente- además, ¿qué es eso de que soy tu novia?-

-Solo lo dije para que no se vuelvan a mter contigo- contestó levemente sonrojado rascándose la cabeza

-¿Te tienen miedo?- preguntó la chica asombrada

-Algo así-

-Cómo sea- dijo Ino suspirando- gracias por salvarme- le agradeció con una sonrisa, una que a los ojos de Naruto le pareció muy linda

-No hay de qué- respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa

Luego de esa corta conversación, Naruto e Ino decidieron ir al colegio, en el camino hablaron acerca de muchas cosas. Ino estaba a punto de retocar el tema de lo que había pasado ayer a la noche, quería agradecerle por haberla salvado pero…

-¡Inooo!- se escuchó una voz femenina que la llamaba

-¿Sakura?- preguntó Ino volteándose y efectivamente era Sakura que venía corriendo hacia ellos

-Ino, no puedo creer que no me hayas esperado, cuando llegué a tu casa tus padres me habían dicho que habías salido más temprano de lo habitual y cuando vine a buscarte tú…- la peli-rosa se detuvo al ver que Naruto estaba con ellas

-Hola- saludo Nruto con una sonrisa

-Tú…- le señaló con un poco de desprecio- ¡¿qué haces aquí?!-

-Lo mismo que tú, vine a estudiar- contestó inocentemente

-No me refería a eso- le dijo aún señalándolo

-Vamos Sakura- dijo Ino interviniendo en la conversación- Naruto solo me acompañó hasta aquí, él es un buen chico- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-Pero…- dijo Sakura, pero fue detenida antes que pudiese terminar de hablar

-Oye imbécil, has llegado más temprano- dijo Sasuke el cual acababa de llegar

-Oh, buenos días Sasuke- contestó fríamente- sí, es solo que estaba apura…- antes que pudiera terminar de hablar, fue detenido por Sakura la cual lo empujó

-Hola Sasuke-saludó la peli-rosa con corazones en los ojos

-Hola Sakura- saludó indiferentemente- oye Naruto, vamos, Sai debe estar esperándonos- dijo el pelinegro volteándose

-Oh cierto, Sai- dijo levantándose del suelo- nos vemos Ino- se despidió con una sonrisa

-Oh, sí, nos vemos- se despidió también con una sonrisa

Ino simplemente vio como Naruto desaparecía de su vista junto a Sasuke, se entristeció un poco, ya que no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él como lo planeaba, aunque el día apenas empezaba.

-¿Tuviste suerte?- le preguntó Sakura al ver la expresión de su amiga

-No- contestó tristemente

-Aún no recuerda lo que sucedió ese día, ¿verdad?-

-No, y no sé si lo recordará- contestó con una sonrisa medio forzada

-No te desanimes- dijo Sakura dándole palmaditas de aliento en su espalda- algún día lo recordará-

-Eso espero-

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban en los pacillos del colegio, hablaban, se discutían y se peleaban mientras caminaban en dirección a su aula. Naruto y Sasuke junto a Sai son grandes amigos desde la infancia, desde pequeños siempre estaban juntos, aunque también desde pequeños Naruto y Sasuke siempre discutían y peleaban por cualquier cosa, mientras que con Sai hablaban tranquilamente sin discutir.

Al entrar al aula se encontraron con Sai, el cual dibujaba en su cuaderno.

-Hola Sai- Saludó Naruto acercándose a él

-Oh, hola Naruto- saludó sorprendido- has llegado temprano hoy-

-¡¿Por qué a todos le sorprende eso?!- preguntó el rubio algo cabreado

-Porque siempre llegas tarde por quedarte dormido- respondió el Uchiha sentándose detrás de Sai- todos aquí en el curso creen que eres un vago, y es cierto-

-¡Qué dijiste!- dijo Naruto ya cabreado acercándose a Sasuke con los puños serrados

-Lo que oíste- contestó indiferentemente

-Maldito- dijo acercándose a él para golpearlo, pero fue detenido por Sai

-Naruto, ¿y esas vendas en el brazo?- preguntó el pelinegro

-¿Eh?, ¿esto?- preguntó señalando las vendas en su brazo izquierdo- no es nada- contestó con una sonrisa rascándose la cabeza

-Pues no se ve como cualquier cosa- contestó Sai seriamente- las vendas cubren casi todo tu brazo-

-¿Has vuelto a meterte donde no te importa?- preguntó Sasuke seriamente

-¡No me meto donde no me importa!- respondió Naruto enojado

-La otra vez ayudaste a dos chicas que ni conocías, y terminaron lanzándote una piedra- dijo el Uchiha seriamente

-E…eso es diferente-

-En ese momento, la campanilla sonó, dando por sentado la conversación, indicando que las clases han comenzado.

-Bueno, comencemos las clases- dijo el profesor que acababa de entrar al aula

Ino se había sentado en su cilla, se le veía algo deprimida, al sentarse abrió su mochila para sacar el cuaderno de la respectiva materia, al abrirlo vio algo que le dio esperanzas, la campera que Naruto había olvidado ayer en su casa.

-¿Esa es la campera de Naruto?- preguntó Sakura que se había sentado al lado de ella

-No grites- dijo Ino algo sonrojada

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?-

-Por nada- contestó avergonzada

-¿La campera de Naruto?- preguntó una chica de cabellera castaña metiéndose en la conversación- ¿por qué tienes la campera de Naruto?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara

-Ten-Ten, no insinúes nada- le dijo la rubia algo enojada

-Yo no insinúo nada- contestó aún con la sonrisa pícara

-¿Naruto-kun te prestó su campera?- preguntó Hinata metiéndose también en la conversación

-¡También tú Hinata!- preguntó algo enojada

-Vamos, dinos que pasó- dijo Ten-Ten curiosa

-N…naruto-kun… l…le-

-¡Basta!- gritó la rubia enojada

-¡Yamanaka, siéntese!- le ordenó el profesor enojado

-L…lo siento- contestó apenada sentándose nuevamente, para luego mirar a todas con una cara mala

Pasaron las horas y sonó la campanilla, dando a entender que el receso había comenzado. Antes de que Naruto saliera, el profesor lo llamó diciendo que la directora lo esperaba en su oficina. Naruto fue a la dirección a regañadientes, se preguntaba que quería esta vez Tsunade.

Antes de entrar golpeó dos veces la puerta, al ver que nadie lo atendía, decidió entrar sin consultar.

-¿Qué quieres abuela Tsunade?- preguntó abriendo la puerta impertinentemente

Al entrar se percató que nadie estaba adentro, se preguntó el por qué, pero decidió no darle tanta importancia. Se sentó en una de las sillas delante del escritorio y se acomodó alzando sus piernas sobre el escritorio.

Pasaron algunos minutos y la puerta se abrió, Tsunade entró junto a…

-¡¿Viejo pervertido?!- preguntó sorprendido Naruto al ver a Jiraiya

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames así!- respondió enojado

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- preguntó aún sorprendido

-Yo lo llamé- respondió Tsunade sentándose en su escritorio

-¡¿Pero por qué?!-

-Porque tengo cosas que decirte- respondió el peliblanco seriamente

-¿Eh?-

Jiraiya estuvo hablando con Naruto por un buen tiempo, por la expresión del chico la conversación no era para nada buena.

-Entonces, ¿lo haras?- preguntó seriamente el peliblanco

-Tsk, no tengo otra opción- contestó el rubio de malas ganas

-Perfecto- dijo con una sonrisa- toma, aquí tienes- le dijo dándole unos papeles

Naruto simplemente agarró los papeles, los guardó en su bolsillo, para luego retirarse. Tsunade miró fijamente a Jiraiya, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por él.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el peliblanco algo incómodo por la mirada de la rubia

-Naruto tan solo tiene 17, ¿crees que haces lo correcto?- preguntó Tsunade seriamente

-Yo confió en él, y en sus capacidades, después de todo, es mi sobrino, ¿no?- contestó con orgullo

-Es eso lo que me preocupa-

Naruto entró a su aula algo enfadado, al entrar se dirigió junto a sus dos amigos y les pasó unas hojas a cada uno. Ambos jóvenes observaron las hojas extrañados, pero decidieron agarrarlo y leerlos.

-¿Jiraiya-san lo envío?- preguntó Sai terminando de leer

-Así es- contestó Naruto ya menos enfadado

-Hmph, ¿qué haremos?- preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa

-Nos reuniremos hoy en mi casa a la noche- respondió el rubio seriamente- el viejo pervertido no estará, me pidió que nos encarguemos de todo-

-Bien- dijo el Uchiha- ¿Qué harás ahora?-

-Me encargaré de todo- contestó con una sonrisa

Ino que se encontraba cerca había escuchado todo, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia y seguir hablando con Sakura.

Así pasaron las horas y el día escolar terminó, ya eran medio día, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai se despidieron, no antes sin hablar de lo mismo que en el receso, acordaron encontrarse en la casa del rubio a las 20:00 horas, luego de eso cada quién tomó camino diferentes.

Ino y Sakura estaban caminando por las calles, hablaban amistosamente hasta que Ino recordó algo, no le había devuelto la campera a Naruto. Al recordarlo se despidió de la peli-rosa y retrocedió rápidamente.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se encontró con Naruto pero…, el se veía ¿distraído?, algo normal en el joven, pero esta vez se veía más distraído de lo normal.

Naruto se encontraba recostado por una de las murallas de la escuela, estaba mirando el cielo, Ino estaba a punto de acercarse cuando un sujeto desconocido para ella apareció y saludó Naruto.

Este sujeto tenía el pelo de color amarillo y recogida por una coleta, su ojo izquierdo estaba tapado por uno de sus mechones, usaba un traje de color blanco con una camisa negra debajo, sus zapatos al igual que su corbata eran de color negro.

-Has tardado- respondió Naruto seriamente

-Je je, lo siento, tuve algunos inconveniente- respondió con una risa nerviosa- ¡puedes creer que hay personas que creen que hacen artes, me encontré con un sujeto que vendía pinturas hechas por él, eran un asco, el verdadero arte debe ser explosivo!- dijo algo enojado

-Lo siento, yo no sé de arte- contestó Neruto rascándose la cabeza

-Como sea, ¿que sabes del asunto, que dijo Jiraiya?- preguntó seriamente

-No puedo darte una respuesta concreta, solo sé que e están movilizando, para eso hoy nos reunimos en mi casa- respondió Naruto seriamente

-Bien- dijo con una sonrisa, sacando de su bolsillo un cigarro y lo prendió- tengo información de un sujeto llamado Sasori, hoy me encuentro con él, según tengo entendido, sabe muchas cosas- le contó seriamente

-De acuerdo, nos encontraremos más tarde-

-Ok, una cosa más, dile a tú novia que deje de esconderse- dijo alzando la voz

-Mierda- dijo Ino que se estaba escondiendo detrás de un poste de luz

-¿Ino?- dijo Naruto sorprendido

-Jaja, cuídala bien, es hermosa- dijo el sujeto antes de irse

Naruto miró seriamente a Ino, la cual estaba apenada mirando al suelo.

-Ino- dijo Naruto seriamente

-¿S…sí?- preguntó la chica apenada

-¿Por qué nos estabas espiando?-

-No era mi intención- contestó la chica- solo quería devolverte algo y por accidente escuché su conversación- se excusó aún apenada

-¿Devolver?- preguntó confundido

-Esto- le mostro su característica campera anaranjado y negro

-Mi campera- dijo el chico agarrándolo

-Lo olvidaste ayer en mi casa, no tuve tiempo de devolvértelo ni agradecerte por lo de ayer- contestó la chica- ayer salvaste mi vida y hoy a la mañana volviste a hacerlo, gracias- agradeció con una sonrisa

Naruto simplemente la observó para luego sonreír- no hay de qué- dijo acariciando su pelo con una sonrisa que para la chica era cálida

Ino estaba sonrojada por el comportamiento de Naruto, no sabía cómo actuar, se sentía feliz, cálida, se sentía segura.

-¡Naruto!- alzó la voz Ino- tengo una pregunta que hacerte-

-¿Pregunta?-

-Hace diez años atrás, ¿no recuerdas algo que pasó o me digiste hace diez años atrás?- preguntó Ino ilusionada por la respuesta del chico

Naruto miró a Ino fijamente, para luego cerrar los ojos y abrirlos después de un par de segundos.

-No, lo siento- respondió apretando su cabeza- la verdad es que no recuerdo haberte dicho algo-

-Oh…. Ya veo- respondió Ino desilusionada

-¿Dije algo malo en ese tiempo?- preguntó Naruto preocupado

-No- negó la chica con una sonrisa- todo lo contrario, pero ya no importa-

-Ya veo-

-Pero…, podemos volver a empezar- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa

-¿Eh?- preguntó el chico confundido

-Todos en el colegio te tienen miedo por ser un Uzumaki, todos creen que eres un peligro, por ello no te hablan y te tienen miedo - contó Ino

-Entiendo- dijo algo triste

-Pero… la verdad es que yo no creo eso, eres un chico alegre, simpático, y por eso es que quiero ser tú amiga- le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

Naruto estaba sorprendido, no sabía que ella pensaba todo eso de él. El chico solo sonrió y se acercó a Ino para luego abrazarla.

-N…naruto, ¿q…qué haces?- preguntó In completamente sonrojada

-Prometo que te protegeré- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

Ino al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonreír, para luego corresponder el abrazo. Pasaron cerca de un minuto y seguían abrazándose, hasta que Naruto recordó algo importante.

-Mierda- respondió Naruto, levantándose rápidamente- lo siento Ino, debo hacer algo rápido, nos vemos mañana- dijo corriendo lo más rápido que pudo

-Nos vemos mañana- contestó con una sonrisa

Ino suspiró y sonrió al recordar lo que Naruto le dijo ´´_Prometo que te protegeré´´_, esas palabras hicieron recordar a Ino algo muy importante.

_Naruto estaba al lado de Ino, aparentaba tener tan solo diez años y con una sonrisa le dijo ´´prometo que siempre te protegeré´´ y después unas cuantas palabras más que no recordaba, solo se le veía a Naruto mover la boca. _

Ino simplemente sonrió para luego decir- si tan solo ese accidente no hubiese pasado-

Ino simplemente dio media vuelta y continuó caminando, recordando algunas cosas más. A partir de ahora una antigua amistad volvió a comenzar, solo que Naruto no lo sabía, aún…

**Continuara…**

**Hola amigos, siento mucho la tardanza, eh estado muy ocupado últimamente pero quiero decirles que no abandonaré esta historia, y ahora tengo más tiempo, eso quiere decir que actualizaré más rápido, puede ser que suba cada capítulo una vez por semana.**

**Hay muchas cosas que se revelará más adelante, espero les guste, nos vemos, chau chau. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4- Bestselling **

Eran alrededor de las 20:00 pm. La ciudad estaba bastante silenciosa, o al menos más de lo habitual. Pasaban pocos autos alrededor. Los semáforos cambiaban de color a cada minuto sin que nadie cruzara la calle o los autos pasaran y se amontonara.

En una casa en particular se encontraban tres jóvenes sentados alrededor de una mesa. En la mesa había tres carpetas encimadas. Una roja, amarilla y verde. También había aperitivos.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban mirándose los unos a los otros seriamente. Los tres tenían tres cartas en sus manos. Sasuke miraba a los tres seriamente y luego sonrió lanzando un "_Hmph" _para luego dejar caer sus cartas tenía un _Par de Ases. _Sai al ver las cartas que lanzó su amigo, tiró también el suyo, tenía un _Par de reyes._

Sasuke y Sai miraron a Naruto con una sonrisa burlona al ver que aún no lanzaba sus cartas. Naruto simplemente observaba sus cartas, para luego ver las cartas de sus amigos y ver una vez más las suyas y dejar caer una gota en su sien.

-¡Bah!- gritó dejando caer sus cartas y levantarse de su asiento tenía un 2, 7 y un _Comodín_\- ¡Esto está arreglado!- dijo señalando a sus dos amigos, lo cuales solo reían

-¿Arreglado, por quién?- preguntó Sai aún sonriendo

-Hasta en Poker eres malo- dijo Sasuke sonriendo

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- preguntó el rubio agarrándolo por el cuello de su camisa

-Lo que oíste- contestó el pelinegro

Así Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron la tercera pelea de la noche, mientras Sai solo los observaba divertidos.

-Por cierto…- dijo el mismo llamando la atención de sus amigos deteniendo la pelea- Falta uno ¿no?- dijo observando la silla que sobraba

-Sí…- contestó el Uzumaki rascándose la cabeza- él siempre fue poco puntual, no me sorprende-

-sí no llega pronto, deberemos empezar sin él- dijo Sasuke sentándose nuevamente

En ese momento, como si supiera que hablaban de él, la puerta sonó dos veces. Los tres se miraron entre sí, Naruto fue a abrir la puerta. Ahí se encontraba un sujeto de cabellera rubia y larga. Llevaba puesto un traje gris y una corbata lila y una camisa lila más oscuro.

-Lamento la tardanza es que…- dijo el sujeto rascándose la cabeza

-Solo entra Deidara- dijo Naruto haciendo un ademan con su dedo pulgar hacia atrás para que entrara

Deidara solo obedeció y entró a la casa. Saludó a los otros dos para luego sentarse.

-Ya somos todos, ¿no?- preguntó Naruto cerrando la puerta

-¡Hey!, comieron todas las papas fritas- se quejó Deidara agarrando la bolsa vacía y agitándola

-¡Pues es tu culpa por tardarte!- contestó el Uzumaki agarrando la bolsa

-Bueno, Naruto- dijo Sasuke seriamente, llamando la atención del susodicho- ¿qué dijo Jiraiya?-

Naruto simplemente suspiró y señaló las carpetas que se encontraban en la mesa. Los tres sentados observaron las carpetas y sin decir más lo agarraron. Las carpetas eran más o menos anchas y dentro había varias hojas de distintos colores, para ser específico, tres. Uno rojo, azul y gris.

-El viejo pervertido viajó. Tuvo algunos asuntos que resolver- contestó Naruto sentándose- de seguro te comentó acerca del trabajo, ¿no Deidara?-

-Solo me comentó un poco- contestó agarrando un poco de las papas fritas que había en un plato- dijo que ibas a dar más detalles en la reunión- prosiguió comiendo

-Ese vejestorio quiere que haga todo- dijo suspirando- ¿han oído hablar de las tres bandas del norte, sur y este de la ciudad?-

-¿Hablas de las bandas Cervell, Akera y Lumy?- preguntó Deidara tirando la bolsa de papas fritas

-Se han unido- dijo Naruto seriamente

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron todos los presentes sorprendidos

Las tres bandas. Banda Cervell del norte. Banda Akera del este. Banda Lumy del sur. Son tres bandas que amenaza la ciudad de Konoha. Las tres bandas siempre compiten unas contra las otras. Con el transcurso del tiempo ganaron mucha fama con las autoridades. Inclusive atrajeron a varios jóvenes a unirse a sus bandas. Los tres siempre compiten por ganar territorio en Konoha, no pueden verse sin amar conflictos y que se hayan unido de la nada es algo muy raro que no profetizaba nada bueno.

-Yo también me sorprendí- contestó Naruto seriamente

-Tú conoces a tres miembros de la banda Akera, ¿no?- preguntó Sasuke seriamente

-Sí- contestó Naruto- esos tres sujetos siempre andan merodeando por la ciudad, molestando a chicas- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Esos tres sujetos eran los que atacaron a Ino en la mañana, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sai con una mano en la mesa y el otro atajando su barbilla

-Sí- contestó cerrando sus ojos

Esos tres sujetos eran los mismos que atacaron a Ino. El de pelo verde era conocido como Mithori. El de cabello rubio se llamaba Rick y el de cabello azul Sting. Eran dos años mayor que Naruto. Merodean alrededor de la ciudad, intentando convencer a jóvenes estudiantes a ingresar a su banda.

-Por alguna extraña razón ellos te tienen miedo, ¿por qué?- volvió a peguntar Sai con una sonrisa acusadora

-¿Q…qué?- preguntó sorprendido, sudando-

-Le tienen miedo por ser el hijo del Kyubi- contestó Deidara prendiendo un cigarro, hamacándose con la silla- además… Naruto y yo le dimos unos cuantos golpecitos mes atrás- dijo con una sonrisa

-Déjame adivinar, atacaban a dos mujeres- dijo Sasuke seriamente

-Tres- contestó Naruto desviando la mirada- como sea, ven las tres carpetas- prosiguió señalando las susodichas- verán que tiene varias hojas, cada una con distintos colores, eso es porqué cada una tiene información de las tres bandas; el rojo es información de la bandaAkera, la azul de la banda Cervell y la gris de Lumy-

-¿Cómo consiguieron información de las bandas?- preguntó el Uchiha seriamente

-De eso nos encargamos el viejo Jiraiya y yo- contestó Deidara- nos tardamos un poco pero lo conseguimos- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

-¿Sabías de todo esto?-

-No, el viejo solo me pidió ayuda para recolectar información, pero nunca me contó que se habían juntado-

-Como sea- dijo Naruto seriamente- lean bien las carpetas, dentro de dos días se reunirán, nosotros estaremos infiltrados en los almacenes Nicenio donde será la reunión- prosiguió seriamente- ese es el trabajo del grupo B del escuadrón Bestselling-

El escuadrón Betselling OFK (Oficiales Novatos de Konoha). Un grupo de escuadrón de la policía internacional de Konoha. Conocido por entrenar a jóvenes desde 15 hasta 21 años. Cada escuadrón tiene su propio maestro que los entrenan para ser futuros oficiales, capacitados para proteger a Konoha.

Una chica de cabellera dorada y larga se encontraba caminando por las calles nocturnas de Konoha. Llevaba puesto una remera negra, una campera rosada que parecía bien abrigador, una mini falda color gris con cuadros, un par de medias negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y una bufanda. Tapaba la mitad de su boca con su bufanda. Se detuvo a mitad de camino, miró la bufanda y se sonrojó levemente, luego sonrió.

-Gracias por el regalo, Naruto-

**Flash Back **

Era un hermoso día del mes de Diciembre. Las calles de la ciudad. Los árboles. Tejados de las casas. Autos. Todos estaban cubiertos por capas de nieves. Era víspera de Navidad. Un niño de cabellera dorada se encontraba frente a una puerta, estaba feliz, iba atajado de las manos por su padre y madre. Tocaron la puerta dos veces. Al rato de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y un señor de cabellera rubia los recibió con una sonrisa, invitándolos entrar a su casa con una sonrisa. Naruto entró a la casa corriendo. Los tres adultos simplemente rieron por la actitud hiperactiva del niño.

-¡Naruto!- gritó una niña que estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala

-¡Ino!- gritó igual de feliz el niño

-Ara ara, Naruto-kun, veo que eres tan hiperactivo como siempre- dijo la mamá de la niña acercándose a él con una risilla

Luego de eso, los adultos se reunieron a hablar en la cocina mientras dejaban a los dos niños jugar en la sala a su gusto. Jugaban feliz a muchas cosas, como las escondidas, con los juguetes y más. Llegó la hora de despedirse, pues la familia Uzumaki decidió pasar las pocas horas de la víspera en su propio hogar. Naruto se entristeció un poco, pero luego se acercó a Ino y le sonrió, entregándole un regalo. Ino al verlo le sonrió y abrió el regalo al instante. Era una bufanda.

-Yo mismo lo elegí- dijo con una sonrisa- ojalá te guste, feliz navidad.

Ino sonrió ampliamente, luego se acercó al chico y le dio un bezo en la mejilla. Naruto se sonrojó junto al gesto de la chica. Los adultos sonrieron al ver la tierna escena.

-La usaré siempre que tenga frío- le contestó Ino poniéndose la bufanda con una sonrisa

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa, rascándose la cabeza.

**Fin del Flash Back **

-Extraño esos tiempos- dijo Ino agarrando con fuerza su bufanda- todo cambió desde aquél "_accidente_"

En ese momento Ino sintió como alguien le tocara el hombro, giró instantáneamente. Un hombre alto, con expresión seria se encontraba frente suyo. Tenía una remera blanca. Una campera color verde. Un pantalón jeans. Tenía una gorra de color lila que dejaba ver un mechón de su pelo, color gris, que tapaba su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Conoces a Naruto Uzumaki?- preguntó el hombre seriamente

Ino no respondió, el hombre le daba mucho miedo, su rostro de pocas expresiones la intimidaba, y su fachada no lo ayudaba. Ino no pensaba en nada, solo asintió con la cabeza titubeando.

-Vienes conmigo- dijo agarrando su mano el brazo de la chica fuertemente

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos. Primero que nada me disculpo por no actualizar, es que la inspiración para el capítulo no vino, pero ayer apareció y comencé a escribir. **

**No abandonaré esta historia, solo quiero especificar eso, la continuaré hasta el final. Así que sigan atentos, porque el próximo capítulo lo subiré dentro de poco. Nos vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5- Un viejo enemigo.**

Un joven rubio se encontraba sentado en la sala, leyendo una gran carpeta: la carpeta se veía pesada, con varias hojas de diversos colores; rojas, verdes y grises.

Naruto estaba concentrado en la lectura, su semblante era serio y preocupado. Se apretó el labio inferior al leer la hoja rojiza.

-Ese viejo- dijo enojado- se supone que es el encargado de nuestro grupo y desaparece sin previo aviso…

Un joven pelinegro se acercó a él y bajó al lado de la carpeta un vaso con _Coca-cola. _Naruto dejó su lectura y alzó la vista.

-Gracias- dijo agarrando el vaso y dándole un sorbo.

-Las cosas se complicarán a partir de ahora- dijo Sai sentándose a su lado.

-Sí- contestó seriamente- ese viejo pervertido…- dijo cerrando los ojos con una vena hincándose en su frente- ¡siempre dejándonos los trabajos más peligrosos mientras él va a hacer sus "investigaciones"

-¿Tu tío es siempre así?- preguntó Sai con una sonrisa.

-Lastimosamente- contestó cruzándose de brazos- cuando vuelva se la verá conmigo…

**Con Jiraiya.**

En otra parte. Un sujeto de cabellera larga de color blanco se encontraba caminando por las calles en algún lugar; llevaba puesto un traje con camisa blanca y zapatos negros. El hombre estornudó deteniéndose en el camino.

-De seguro alguna hermosa chica se ha acordado de mí, Jiraiya, ¡Que bárbaro eres!- dijo el albino rascándose la nariz con una sonrisa.

**Con Naruto.**

Naruto y Sai seguían discutiendo, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, otro joven pelinegro entró con una carpeta en sus manos: la carpeta no era tan gruesa, se veía más liviana que la de Naruto. Tenía un rótulo en el medio que ponía "_Muguen"._

-Te has tomado tu tiempo- dijo el rubio tomando la _Cola-cola._

-Traje lo que debía traer- dijo tirando a la mesa la carpeta.

-Como sea- dijo Naruto agarrando la carpeta- ¿por qué hay pocas hojas?

-Eso es todo lo que pude investigar- contestó Sasuke tomando asiento.

-¡Naruto!- gritó una voz desde la cocina- ¡¿tienes _Red-bull?!_

-¡Deja de gritar Deidara, no tengo _Red-bull_!

-¡Mentira, ¿entonces de dónde sacas toda esa hiperactividad que tienes?!

-¡Yo no soy hiperactivo!- gritó levantándose enojado.

-¡¿Ah sí?!- dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la sala- ¡entonces yo no soy un artista!- dijo con ironía.

-¡No lo eres!- contestaron los tres jóvenes al unísono.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó apretando los puños- ¡¿entonces que soy?!

-¡Eres un piromaníaco que se cree da Vinci!- contestó el rubio.

-¡Já!, ¡ese da Vinci no conoce el concepto de ARTE aunque se lo explotara en la cara!

-¡Ay sí, ¿y tú sí?!-

-¡Claro, si quieres te lo demues….!

\- ¡No!- gritaron los tres arrojándose encima de él, amordazándolo, atándolo de mano y dejándolo en una esquina con un chinchón en la cabeza. Mientras los tres se sacudían las manos con una sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos minutos los tres se encontraban sentados en la sala. Deidara estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados mientras le temblaba la ceja izquierda y con una vena hincada en la cabeza mientras murmuraba algo como "_malditos, no saben apreciar mi arte" _o _"ya verán cuando sea el próximo Miguel Angel"_.

-Bueno, verán, mañana se reúnen las tres bandas del norte, sur y oeste de Konoha- dijo Naruto seriamente- solo tenemos hoy y hasta las 6 de la tarde de mañana para practicar el plan.

-¿Plan?- preguntó Sasuke extrañado- ¿ideaste un plan?

-¿Tú piensas?- preguntó Deidara sorprendido.

-¡Pues claro que pienso!- dijo enojado.

-Ya- dijo Sai- solo cuenta el plan.

Naruto suspiró y luego sonrió.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos.

Comenzó a explicar el plan: la idea era que se integraran a la reunión del día de mañana. La reunión de las bandas en realidad eran de cuatro, y ellos eran la cuarta banda.

-Nosotros seremos la cuarta banda, la del este- dijo con una sonrisa- la banda Muguen.

-¿Mugen?- preguntó Sai- ¿ese no era la banda que disolvimos el año pasado?

-Así es- contestó Sasuke seriamente- Ya entiendo porque me has pedido la carpeta, es para informarte más de ellos, ¿no?

Naruto simplemente sonrió.

-¡Vaya!- dijo el rubio abrazando por los hombros a Uzumaki- ¡no eres tan cabeza hueca después de todo!- dijo riéndose.

-Pero hay un pequeño problema…- dijo el Uchiha- ¿seremos solo nosotros cuatro?

Naruto se quedó mudo y Deidara dejó de abrazarlo.

-Imbécil- dijo el rubio a Naruto

-¡Calla!- dijo Naruto- en la reunión solo pueden asistir seis personas.

-¿Solo seis?- preguntó Sai- nos faltan dos personas más.

Naruto cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos.

-Lo sé, estaba leyendo los datos de todos los miembros del grupo B en la pc que dejó el viejo pervertido- dijo el rubio seriamente- cada uno tienen un expediente impecable.

-¿Ya has decidido?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí- contestó con una sonrisa- uno lo he elegido yo pero el segundo lo ha hecho Deidara.

Sasuke miró al susodicho sorprendido.

-Espero que no sea otro piromaníaco con aires de artista.

-¡El único piroma… artista aquí soy yo!- contestó enojado- elegí a un viejo amigo mío, lo hará bien- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Los tres miramos incrédulos a Deidara, la cara de este se perló de sudor por nuestras miradas.

-¡¿Por qué no me creen?!-

-Porque eres Deidara- contestó Sasuke.

-¡¿Eso qué quiere decir?!- dijo llorando.

Pasaron las horas y eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada. Deidara fue el primero en irse, con la escusa de que mañana debía ir al trabajo. Él trabaja como profesor de manualidades en un taller de Artes Plásticas.

Al rato, les siguió Sasuke y Sai. Nos despedimos, ambos fueron en línea recta hasta la parada de autobús, luego tomaron caminos separados, perdiéndose en el campo de visión de Naruto. Este suspiró, luego dio media vuelta, entrando a su casa. Vio el desorden que hizo con sus amigos: restos de comida en la mesa, un poco de refresco en el suelo y muchas cosas más.

Naruto suspiró hondo, cerró los ojos, el día fue agotador para él, así que decidió dejar la limpieza ´para mañana y fue a su cuarto a dormir.

**Con Ino.**

Ino no podía articular ni una palabra, estaba anonadada. Por una muy extraña razón, aquél sujeto le daba miedo. Intentó huir del lugar pero no pudo, la cara de hombre la intimidaba: su semblante era completamente seria, no expresaba nada más que seriedad, como si su único sentimiento sea ese. Usaba un gorro lila, que dejaba caer un gran mechón que tapaba su ojo izquierdo, el color de su pelo era gris.

Cuando a chica por fin se armó de valor e intentara salir de ahí y pedir ayuda. E hombre la atajó de su brazo, impidiendo que huyera.

-¿Conoces a Naruto Uzumaki?- preguntó el hombre: su voz era gruesa, profunda e intimidadora. Para la rubia, cada palabra que articulaba era como si le lanzasen un petardo con paralizante.

La chica no podía decir nada, no sabía por qué aquél hombre le intimidaba tanto, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir lentamente.

-Bien- dijo el sujeto- vendrás conmigo.

La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿ir con él? Ni loca.

-¡S…suéltame!- gritó la rubia.

Ino se armó de valor y dio una patada en la panza a aquél hombre, logrando que la soltara. Aprovechando la oportunidad, la chica dio media vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

El hombre se reincorporó y al verla correr, arqueó una ceja, luego la siguió caminando.

La chica mientras corría, miró hacia atrás, se asustó al ver que por cada paso que daba el hombre, era como cuatro pasos que daba ella, por ende estaba a punto de alcanzarla. Ino corría desesperada cuando tropezó con alguien en el camino. Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, abrió los ojos rápidamente, se sorprendió al encontrarse con…. ¿Sasuke?

-¿Ino?- preguntó el pelinegro confundido.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó la susodicha, sorprendida- Sasuke, necesito tu ayuda- suplicó levantándose del suelo.

-Ino… ¿qué te sucede?

En ese momento, aquel hombre de pelo gris se acercó a ellos. El Uchiha al verlo encaró una ceja. Ino se colocó detrás del pelinegro asustada.

-Ino, ¿quién es él?-

Ino no respondió, estaba temblando, sujetándose fuertemente de él. Sasuke se percató del temor de su amiga hacia el hombre. No entendía que pasaba, pero debía proteger a su amiga.

-Ino, ¿puedes moverte?

La chica abrió los ojos, y asintió lentamente.

-Bien, estamos cerca de la casa de Naruto, ve junto a él y quédate con él- le ordenó seriamente.

-Pero… ¿y tú?

-No te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrisa decidida- yo puedo con él.

Ino no estaba tan segura, pero decidió confiar en su amigo, titubeó, pero luego dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección a la casa de Naruto.

Sasuke escaneó a su oponente, luego con el rabillo de su ojo miró a su amiga que ya estaba a una distancia aceptable.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó seriamente.

-Hefestos- contestó seriamente.

-¿Hefestos? ¿Cómo el dios herrero Griego?-

-Sí- contestó sin cambiar su semblante.

-¿Por qué te llaman así?

El hombre no respondió, solo se limitó a sacar del bolsillo de su campera un guante. Sasuke arrugó una ceja al ver el guante: era algo grande y de color gris, parecía que estaba envuelto en una tela grisácea, en los nudillos tenía púas de metal, parecía nudilleras, pero no lo eran. Hefestos se colocó el par de guantes.

-Los he hecho yo- contestó- me llaman Hefestos, porque creo mis armas, como él.

-Interesante- dijo con una sonrisa decidida.

-¿Tú eres Naruto?- preguntó el albino seriamente.

-No- contestó seriamente Sasuke- ¿Por qué querías secuestrar a Ino?

-Para que me lleve con Naruto.

El pelinegro lo miró seriamente.

-¿Qué quieres con Naruto?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Tal vez- contestó seriamente- responde a mi pregunta.

-Bien- dijo tronando su cuello- llévame junto a él- ordenó chocando sus puños uno contra el otro.

-Veo que no responderás- dijo guardando su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón- tampoco te ves como un sujeto amigable, así qué- dijo sacando una placa de su bolsillo- vendrás conmigo.

La placa era del tamaño de su mano, de color rojo, estaba pegado a lo que parecía un plástico envuelto en cuero negro, debajo rezaba: Sasuke, agente b de Bestselling. Hefestos encaró la ceja, luego apretó los puños con ira.

-Odio a los policías.

-Entonces es tu día de suerte- contestó seriamente- porque soy uno.

Sasuke corrió en dirección de él, Hefestos no se movió, se quedó mirándolo. El pelinegro al alcanzarlo, le dio una potente patada. El albino, se protegió del golpe utilizando el brazo, bloqueando la patada. Sasuke lo miró detenidamente y rápidamente dio media vuelta, preparado para encestarle otra patada, estaba vez hacia el otro lado, pero esta vez Hefestos, lo detuvo, agarrándolo del píe.

-Hmph- sonrió burlándose el peliblanco, apretándole el píe.

Sasuke ahogó un grito de de dolor, Hefestos le apretaba el píe fuertemente, sentía como si se lo iba a romper en cualquier momento. En ese momento, aprovechó que lo estaba sosteniendo, y le dio una potente patada en la cara, el albino, soltó el píe del pelinegro pata taparse la cara, Sasuke aprovechó el momento, barriéndose en el suelo para echarlo, consiguiéndolo.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó, poniéndole un píe en el pecho.

-No- contestó, sonriéndole.

Por un momento Sasuke se asustó por la risa de Hefesto: su risa era espantosa, sus dientes eran completamente amarillos, sus labios se alzaban hasta su mejilla, dándole una silueta macabra.

**Con Naruto. **

Naruto estaba acostado en su cama, desde hace rato que estaba intentando conciliar el suelo, pero no lo lograba. Se levanto de la cama, sentándose en e borde, luego se sacudió el cabello con sus manos desesperado.

-¡Aggg, estúpido red-bull!

En ese momento, la puerta de su casa fue golpeada tres veces fuertemente. El rubio encaró las cejas, suspiró y se levantó pesadamente. Bajó las escaleras mientras la puerta seguía golpeándose.

-Ya, ya escuché- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta, y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Ino frente a la puerta, esta al verlo corrió junto a él y lo abrazó, temblando.

-N…naruto- dijo derramando algunas lágrimas- t…tenía tanto miedo.

-Ino… ¿qué te pasa?

Naruto le ofreció que tomara asiento y le sirvió un poco de café, una vez tranquila habló.

-Me encontré con un sujeto por el camino, daba mucho miedo…. n… no podía moverme, te estaba buscando y… y sasuke….

-¿Un hombre?, ¿no te hizo nada, verdad?- preguntó el rubio asustado.

-No- contestó levemente sonrojada, por alguna extraña razón, le gustaba que se preocupe por él- Sasuke me salvó.

-¿Sasuke?

-¡Sí!- dijo levantándose de su asiento- él está peleando contra el sujeto ahora.

-Mierda- se quejó Naruto- necesitará ayuda, Ino, quédate aquí- le ordenó, levantándose y corriendo a la salida, agarrando su chaqueta anaranjada.

-¡Naruto, espera!- dijo agarrándolo del brazo- ¡no vayas, es peligroso, él te está buscando a ti!

Naruto se sorprendió al escucharla.

-¿A mí?

-¡Sí, no vayas, por favor!

El Uzumaki miró el suelo, estaba pensando seriamente en lo que iba a hacer, luego alzó su mirada y le sonrió a Ino.

-¡No le tengo miedo, además, Sasuke necesita ayuda, el idiota no podrá solo!- dijo con una expresión decidida.

Ino al verlo, suspiró y luego le sonrió.

-Al menos… deja que te acompañe.

Naruto sonrió y dio media vuelta.

-Andando.

**Con Sasuke.**

Sasuke estaba parado, jadeando, con un hilo de sangre por su boca, y varias heridas en sus mejillas y brazos. En cuanto a Hefestos, él ya no tenía su gorro lila y dejaba mostrar su cabello que le llegaba hasta su cuello, su mechón que tapaba su ojo izquierdo ahora estaba colocado en medio, dejando ver la cicatriz que comenzaba desde el rabillo del ojo hasta su parpado superior. Tenía un hilo de sangre correr por su boca.

Sasuke le sonrió e hizo un ademan para que Hefestos atacara. El aludido sonrió y corrió junto a él, cerró los puños fuertemente. Sasuke se sorprendió al darse cuenta que en pocos segundos llegó junto a él y a duras penas lo esquivó, el albino golpeó una pared detrás del pelinegro, dejando un cráter en el lugar del golpe.

-Mierda- pensó Sasuke seriamente- esos guantes van a ser un fastidio.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos detuvieron la batalla y se volvieron a ver de quien se trataba. Ahí estaban Ino y Naruto corriendo en su dirección. Hefestos sonrió al ver aquella cara.

-¿Naruto?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a…- Naruto se calló al ver a aquél hombre.

Hefestos le sonrió.

-Hola, Naruto.

En ese momento, Naruto comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se atajó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y se arrodilló, comenzó a gritar y retorcerse de dolor.

-¡¿Naruto?!- gritó Ino asustada, agarrándola- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Sasuke miró espantado a Naruto, luego a Hefestos.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-El asesino de Naruto.

**Continuará…**

**Hola a todos :D**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**SÍ, en el próximo capítulo habrás una batalla entre Naruto y Hefestos. Un Flash back y más. **

**Dejen reviews, que me dan inspiración para seguir la historia, hablamos :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6- Me acuerdo de todo. **

Naruto se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, apretando su cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y apretaba sus dientes de la misma fuerza. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable.

Ino estaba detrás de él, estaba preocupada, llamaba una y otra vez al rubio, pero este no hacía caso. Sasuke por otro lado, miraba a su amigo sorprendido, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Nunca le había visto a Naruto de esa forma. Miró a Hefestos seriamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-El asesino de Naruto- respondió con una sonrisa.

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja. Sin dudas aquél sujeto era muy extraño. Miró a Naruto una vez más, suspiró y se acercó a él. Hefestos e Ino lo miraron extrañados. Cuando estuvo frente a Naruto, apretó el puño y le propinó un potente puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Ino enojada- ¡¿qué crees que haces?!

-Naruto… ¡deja de hacer el ridículo!

Todos lo miraron extrañados, ¿qué demonios cree que hace? Naruto comenzó a frotarse la mejilla mientras le echaba una mirada de enojo a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué me…?

-No sé qué te pasó, ni me importa, pero ese sujeto quiere a Ino, logró escapar, pero tu muy imbécil la trajiste aquí de nuevo.

Uzumaki miró a Ino, luego a Sasuke otra vez. Era cierto, ¿qué acabó de hacer?

-Escucha, si quieres ayudar, entonces levántate y pelea- dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

El rubio sonrió y agarró la mano de Sasuke, este lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Bueno- dijo limpiándose la boca- me acuerdo de ti- señaló a Hefestos- y tengo cuentas pendientes contigo.

Sasuke miró confundido a Naruto, ¿cuentas pendientes? Bueno… luego preguntaría.

Hefestos rió.

-¿En serio te recuerdas de mí?- preguntó el albino- porque no tengo idea de quién eres.

-Claro, eso es porque cuando eso tenía siete años- dijo señalando la punta de su cabeza- tu me hiciste eso.

Ino abrió los ojos de en par. Se acercó un poco más a Naruto.

-Naruto…. tú… ¿ya lo recuerdas?

Naruto sonrió y miró por sobre los hombros a la rubia.

-Sí, todo… siento mucho lo de aquella vez- luego miró al albino- pero esta vez, no será lo mismo.

Hefetos lo miró seriamente. Miró sus guantes de hierro hecho por él.

-Ya… son esos niños de aquella vez- apretó el puño, luego miró a Naruto e Ino- será divertido volver a enfrentarlos.

Naruto fue el primero en atacar. Corrió en dirección a Hefestos, este lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados, cuando estaba a escasos centímetros, una bala aterrizó a los píes de Naruto provocando que se detuviera.

-¿Pero qué…?

Un hombre de pelo color blanco y largo, se encontraba con un revólver, apuntando donde cayó la bala: el sujeto era algo alto, llevaba puesto un traje color negro, en su frente había dos puntos de color rojos.

-¿Kimimaro?- preguntó Hefestos- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ya has jugado mucho con ellos, el jefe pidió que regresaras- contestó seriamente, luego miró a Naruto, Sasuke e Ino seriamente- ya vámonos.

-Tsk, justo cuando las cosas se ponían bunas- se quejó, luego caminó hasta donde estaba Kimimaro.

-¡Esperen!- gritó el rubio- ¡¿Por qué buscaban a Ino, que quieren?!

-A ti- contestó Kimimaro con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, una pantalla de humo apareció detrás de ellos, como si de un gran viento se tratara, abarcando todo el lugar, impidiendo que Naruto y Sasuke vieran su alrededor.

-Mierda- se quejó el Uchiha, sacando una pistola de su bolsillo y disparando al aire.

Cuando la pantalla se disolvió, Hefestos ni Kimimaro se encontraban en el lugar, habían desaparecido.

-Naruto…- dijo el mismo- creo que tienes cosas que explicar.

**Una hora después.**

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala, a su lado estaba Ino también sentada. Sasuke estaba recostado por la pared con los brazos cruzados, en cuanto a Sai y Deidara, que acababan de llegar, estaban sentados frente a los dos rubios.

-Tsk- se quejó Deidara- y pensaba llegar a casa y dormir toda la noche, ¡genial…! Esta noche nunca acabará- concluyó con un bostezo.

-¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?- preguntó Sai curioso.

-Nos atacaron- contestó Naruto.

-¿Quiénes?

-No sé- prosiguió Sasuke- solo sabemos que buscaban a Naruto.

-¡¿Por qué él?!- preguntó el rubio señalando con el dedo Naruto- ¡si es solo un bicho raro!

-¡Tú eres el único bicho raro aquí!- dijo Naruto enojado.

-Ya cállense- exigió el Uchiha seriamente- Naruto, dijiste que ya recordaste todo… ¿qué querías decir con eso?

Naruto se calló por unos segundos, miró a Ino, esta también lo miró y ambas miradas se compenetraron, la mujer al darse cuenta se sonrojó levemente y bajó la mirada con una sonrisa. Sai y Deidara miraron la escena con la boca abierta, estaban sorprendidos.

-Esos tipos intentaron matarnos tiempo atrás.

-¿Asesinarlos?

-Sí, a Ino y amí.

Todos guardaron silencio. Ino alzó la cabeza y miró a Naruto.

-Entonces ya lo recuerdas…- dijo ilusionada.

-Sí- contestó sonriendo- todo…

-¡Aggh! No entiendo nada- dijo Deidara apartando la mirada medio enojado.

-Naruto… es por eso que tienes…- añadió Sai.

-Sí- contestó- creo que es momento que les cuente todo…

**Flash Back.**

Un niño de siete años estaba corriendo por pasillos de una gran mansión, no paraba de sonreír mientras corría. Vio una gran maseta en una esquina de la mansión, volvió a sonreír y fue detrás de la misma a esconderse.

-Jaja, ese viejo, no me encontrará aquí.

En ese momento escuchó la puerta del lugar abrirse. El niño rubio se aguantó una risita, mientras asomaba su cabeza para ver. Un hombre entró al lugar con una sonrisa: el hombre vestía un traje color gris, su pelo era de color naranja y sus ojos eran de color rojos.

-Vamos, vamos. ¿Dónde estarás? Naruto…

Comenzó a caminar en puntillas, primero, abrió una puerta, el interior estaba oscuro. Negó con la cabeza, luego fue al otro lado y abrió las cortinas de una ventana, tampoco estaba ahí. El niño volvió a aguantar una risita. El hombre miró hacia el frente y vio unos pequeños mechones que sobresalían de la meseta, sonrió y se acercó a la misma.

-Te tengo- dijo alzando la meseta.

-¡No!- se quejó Naruto riendo.

-Jajaja, nunca podrás ganarme Naruto.

-Yo no, pero ella sí- dijo señalando al frente.

-¿Eh?- dijo viendo sobre sus hombros.

Una niña rubia, de larga cabellera se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos. La niña corrió hasta llegar a un pilar y lo tocó.

-¡Sí!- gritó la niña- ¡Ganamos!

-¡SIII!- gritó el niño acercándose a ella y los dos brincaban mientras chocaban los "5"

-Vaya- dijo el hombre sentándose y cruzando las piernas- estoy viejo ara esto.

-Vamos abuelo- dijo Naruto tirándose por su espalda y agarrando su cuello- juguemos a otra cosa.

-Vamos hijo, ya me cansé.

-Por favor Kurama-san- dijo Ino agarrando la mano del pelirrojo- por favor por favor por favor.

-Ay yai yai, van a matar a este pobre anciano algún día- se quejó, para luego reírse- bien, ¿qué quieren jugar ahora?

-¡Siii!- gritaron los dos niños al mismo tiempo.

En ese omento las puertas del lugar se abrió y un hombre de traje entró a la sala.

-Kurama-sama, ha llegado- dijo el hombre seriamente.

Kurama se quedó callado por unos segundos. Naruto bajó la mirada desanimado.

-Tienes que ir, ¿no?- preguntó el niño, triste.

Kurama lo miró y se rascó la cabeza, luego suspiró y sonrió.

-Cuando regrese, jugaré de nuevo con ustedes, es una promesa- dijo pasándole la mano.

Naruto miró la mano y sonrió, luego se la estrechó.

-Es una promesa.

Kurama sonripo y se levantó, para luego al lado del hombre de traje salir del lugar. Ino y Naruto sonrieron y comenzaron a planear que jugar ahora.

Kurama entró a la sala de la mansión, en una larga y gran mesa, un hombre sonriente lo esperaba sentado: el hombre estaba vestido con un traje de color gris; tenía el pelo largo y de color negro, su piel era pálida, tanto que parecía una hoja. Pero lo más raro de él eran sus ojos: no eran normales, parecían los ojos de un reptil, para ser más específicos, una serpiente.

-Siento mucho la tardanza- se disculpó Kurama- tú debes ser Orochimaru, ¿no?

El sujeto sonrió. Luego se levantó y le pasó la mano.

-Así es, mi nombre es Orochimaru, gusto en conocerlo, Kurama.

-El placer es todo mío- dijo estrechándole la mano.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kurama en el mismo instante que estrechó la mano con ese tipo. Encaró una ceja, algo olía mal en todo esto.

-Me alegro de conocer al jefe de la mafia- dijo Orochimaru sentándose.

-Me alegra que el jefe de los Yakuza venga a visitarme- contestó Kurama tomando asiento- dígame, ¿quiere beber algo?

-Un vino tinto estaría bien.

Kurama hizo una señal con la mano y uno de los hombres presentes allí asintió y salió del lugar, en menos de un minuto volvió con dos vasos y una botella de Vino Tinto.

Los dos hombres hablaron y rieron por horas, hablaban de todo, de sus pasados, todo lo que hicieron e incluso de sus antiguos amores. Orochimaru vio un retrato en la pared que llamó mucho su atención; era el retrato de un hombre, una mujer y un niño; el hombre tenía el pelo rubio y sonreía; la mujer era pelirroja y también sonreía, estaban sujetando de las manos a un pequeño niño de no más de dos años.

-Es el retrato de mi hija y su familia- contestó el pelirrojo.

-Ya veo…

-Él es su esposo, Minato- contestó señalando al hombre rubio- ella es mi hija, Kushina- dijo señalando a la mujer pelirroja, bastante linda, por cierto- y él es Naruto, mi adorado nieto- dijo señalando al niño sonriente- en la actualidad tiene siete años, en ese retrato cumplió dos.

-Jaja, se ve como un niño muy travieso.

-¡Ni que lo digas!- contestó sonriendo- siempre está creando alboroto por querer jugar- dijo sonriendo- además tiene una linda amiga con quien juega todos los días- dijo dándole codazos al pelinegro.

Orochimaru solo sonrió. Kurama miró el retrato una vez más, luego cambió su expresión de una sonriente a una triste, su mirada se ensombreció.

-Ellos…- una lágrima cayó por su mejilla- mi hija y su esposo… ellos… están muertos.

Orochimaru no dijo nada, solo dejó que Kurama siga hablando.

-Murieron por mi culpa, por impotencia. Unos sujetos querían vengarse de mí, quemaron la casa de mi hija, ellos murieron en el incendio, dejaron al pobre de Naruto huérfano, todo fue mi culpa- dijo golpeando la mesa- desde entonces cuido de Naruto, es lo único que me queda.

-Entiendo… por eso no dejas que Naruto salga al exterior, ni siquiera para ir al colegio, ¿no?- preguntó el pelinegro curioso.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Te investigué- contestó con una sonrisa- no iba a venir a la casa del jefe de la mafia así sin más- miró detenidamente a Kurama- hiciste lo mismo, ¿no?

Kurama sonrió.

-Sí, no puedo enojarme si hice lo mismo- contestó encogiéndose de hombros- pero sí, allá afuera hay mucho peligro, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

-Ya veo- dijo Orochimaru parándose- ya se hace tarde, debo irme.

Kurama se levantó y le pasó la mano.

-Espero que puedas visitarnos algún día.

-Eso haré- dijo estrechándole la mano.

Kurama lo acompañó hasta la salida. Se despidieron y Orochimaru se dirigió a la limusina que lo esperaba enfrente al portón.

Un hombre peli-gris lo esperaba afuera, este abrió la puerta de la Limusina e hizo una reverencia. El pelinegro entró en el coche, seguido del peli-gris.

-Ya tiene lo que necesita, ¿Lord Orochimaru?

-Así es- contestó sonriendo, viendo la mansión- esto se volverá interesante- prosiguió mientras subía la ventana de la Limusina.

Naruto se encontraba jugando con Ino por los pasillos. Corrían y reían. Ino cayó al suelo ya exhausta.

-Ya no doy más- dijo suspirando.

-Vamos Ino, solo un poco más- insistió Naruto.

En ese momento, una mujer de cabellera negra entró al lugar.

-Naruto-kun, han venido por Ino-chan.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¿No puede quedarse un poco más?

-Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero me temo que eso va a ser imposible.

Los dos niños se deprimieron, pero a regañadientes fueron a la salida de la mansión. Afuera le esperaba el papá de Ino con una sonrisa.

-Hola Naruto- saludó.

-Hola señor.

-¡Papá!- gritó Ino feliz y se abalanzó a los brazos de su padre, este la alzó sonriente.

-¿Te has divertido, hija?

-Claro que si papá, ¿podemos venir mañana?

-Claro- contestó sonriendo.

El papá de Ino se despidió con una sonrisa y se volteó con su hija en brazos, para luego retirarse. Ino veía a Naruto y se despedía con la mano. Naruto sonrió algo triste y también se despidió con la mano.

-Es triste ver al amor partir, ¿no?- preguntó Kurama.

Por poco y a Naruto no le daba un infarto por ver a su abuelo que apareció al lado suyo.

-¡No me gusta!- se quejó Naruto- solo es una amiga mía. Por cierto… ¿cuándo llegaste?

-Eso no importa- dijo rascando la cabeza del niño- andando, es hora de merendar.

_**Al día siguiente. **_

Naruto terminó de desayunar y estaba emocionado, hoy volvería a jugar con Ino. A él le encantaba verla, jugar con ella, siempre era divertido. Estaba en la sala, y como hacía frío, se puso la bufanda que Ino le había regalado en navidad.

La puerta de la casa sonó y Naruto bajó rápidamente, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre peliblanco. Naruto se asustó al ver al padre de Ino tirado en el suelo inconsciente y aún más cuando vio que aquél sujeto tenía a Ino recostada sobre uno de sus hombros.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki?- preguntó el albino seriamente.

Naruto no respondió, solo se quedó parado, mirándolo.

-Joven Naruto, ¿quién está en la puerta?- preguntó uno de los mayordomos.

El mayordomo se sorprendió al ver al sujeto, este simplemente cerró los ojos y de su bolsillo tiró una bolita de metal en el suelo, esta lanzó una pantalla de humo, cuando el mayordomo inhaló el humo cayó al suelo.

-C…corra señor Naruto- dijo el hombre antes de caer inconsciente.

Naruto titubeando, dio media vuelta e intentó correr.

-¡A…abuelo!

El hombre simplemente suspiró y dio un paso hacia delante, al instante agarró a Naruto del cuello de su camisa y lo alzó.

-¡S..Suéltame, maldito, pagarás por hacerle eso a Ino!- dijo Naruto, intentando zafarse y dando patadas al aire.

-Vaya… sí que te repones rápido del susto- dijo sonriendo- pero crearás muchos problemas.

Dicho eso, el hombre con el dedo índice golpeó la frente de Naruto, este cayó inconsciente al instante.

-Bien- dijo el hombre sonriendo- los tenemos, señor Kakuzu.

**Continuará…**

**Holaaa n.n/**

**¿Qué tal?**

**Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde** **que ubí un nuevo capítulo, pero ha sucedido muchas cosas, pero bueh, aquí les traigo este capítulo y espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos luego. **

**Chau Chau :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7- Un golpe del pasado. **

_**FlashBack Continuation. **_

Una limusina avanzaba rápidamente por las calles de Konoha. Esquivaba ágilmente a los autos que estaban en su camino. Se saltaba los semáforos y evitaba las calles embotelladas.

Iba a una velocidad no reglamentaria, pero tenía una buena razón. Giró en una esquina sin bajar la velocidad, de tal modo que rayó una de sus puertas con una de las esquinas de las veredas.

Se detuvo frente al gran portón de una mansión. Un hombre bajó del vehículo apresuradamente y entró en la residencia.

-¡Naruto!- gritó el hombre, preocupado, abriendo la puertas estrepitosamente.

Todos los presentes miraron tristemente al hombre trajeado: el grupo estaba formado por mayordomos y amas de llaves.

-¿Qué pasó con mi nieto?- preguntó preocupado, pero nadie respondió- ¡respondan!

Un mayordomo con una venda en la cabeza se acercó a él penosamente.

-Lo siento señor Kurama- dijo sujetándose la cabeza. Parecía realmente dolido- intenté salvarlo, pero unos hombres llegaron y me dispararon con…

-¿Qué pasó con Naruto?

El mayordomo guardó silencio por unos segundos.

-Lo secuestraron… junto a la señorita Ino.

Kurama perdió el equilibrio por unos segundos, pero logró recuperarse apoyándose por la pared. Todos se acercaron a auxiliarlo, pero él los rechazó negando con la mano.

-Estoy bien- dijo sujetándose la cabeza.

Se levantó pesadamente, recuperando la postura, luego suspiró.

-¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?- preguntó apretando los puños.

-No lo sé- dijo el mayordomo vendado, intentando recordar- me atacaron con cloroformo…. Antes de poder reconocerlos.

Kurama guardó silencio por unos segundos.

-Los padres de Ino… ¿saben acerca del secuestro de su hija?

-Con respecto a eso señor…

En ese momento, las puertas que conducían a al comedor se abrió. Un hombre de cabellera rubia, larga y recogida en una coleta estaba parado en el medio de ellas. Tenía una venda en su frente que aún estaba manchada de un poco de sangre. Tenía una expresión seria y ensombrecida.

Kurama se sorprendió al verlo, sobre todo con esa mirada impropia de él.

-Inoichi… ¿por qué…?

-Esos bastardos me golpearon…- contestó seriamente- secuestraron a mi hija… ¡todo por su culpa!- gritó completamente enojado.

-Inoichi… ¿de qué estás hablando?

-No te hagas Kurama… sabía que mi hija no debía amistarse don Naruto. Es muy peligroso.

-Amigo mío… ¿qué…?- dijo acercándose a él, pero el rubio lo apartó violentamente.

-No somos amigos- dijo, viéndolo con una mirada asesina- con esto, nuestra amistad termina.

Se sacó la venda de la cabeza y la dejó caer al suelo. Hizo a un lado a Kurama y salió de la mansión altaneramente. El ambiente dentro se tornó pesada. Kurama se quedó viendo la venda tristemente, mientras que los mayordomos y amas de llave veían a su jefe con pena.

Inoichi se detuvo en un rincón y se apoyó sobre una pared, luego golpeó e}la pared fuertemente.

-Lo siento, Kurama- dijo apretando los dientes- lo hago por mi hija, estoy seguro que me entiendes…

… … … … …

Naruto abría lentamente los ojos. Sentía un gran dolor de cabeza, como si le acabaran de golpear con un martillo. Miró a su alrededor, pero no podía distinguir en dónde se encontraba. Intentó levantarse, pero no podía, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atado. Una gran cuerda de cabo estaba enrollada a su alrededor, lo mantenía sujeto a algo, pero… ¿qué era?

Naruto giró su cabeza, viendo sobre sus hombros que se encontraba detrás. Se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver a Ino inconsciente, sujetada a él espalda a espalda.

Comenzó a hacer memoria. Hace poco unos hombres entraron a su casa, Naruto vio al señor inoichi inconsciente en el suelo, con la frente sangrando. Entonces los hombres lo atacaron y lo secuestraron, pero… ¿por qué a Ino?

Naruto apretó los dientes. Esos sujetos lo querían a él, pero secuestraron a Ino porque estaba con él. Ino estaba en peligro por su culpa.

Tenían que salir de allí vivo, no podía quedarse sentado a esperar a qué lo rescaten, eso no era su forma de ser. Escudriñó la sala: el interior era algo tétrico. Varias telas de arañas se encontraban decorando el techo, en una inclusive había una araña viva, intentando escapar, si Naruto no estuviera atado, la ayudaría. Varias cajas con diversos objetos se encontraban amontonadas, una encimas de ellas, clasificadas en "_Frágil" _y "_No frágil"_.

Naruto vio una ventana no tan alta, que podían alcanzarla si usaban una de esas cajas. Podrían huir, pero el problema es que la cuerda era una de Cabo: una cuerda de metal…

Aún así debía intentarlo. Debía pensar en algo rápido, antes de que esos sujetos regresen a por ellos.

-Ino- dijo removiéndose en su lugar- Ino, despierta.

Ino abría lentamente los ojos, parpadeando. Una vez que recobró la consciencia por completo, obresaltó.

-¿D…dónde estoy?

-Ino, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el rubio, preocupado.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó la chica, mirando sobre sus hombros.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta que estaba atada de espalda a Naruto. Recordó todo lo que había pasado: Unos hombres desconocidos atacaron a su padre y lo hirieron. La habían secuestrado a ella y a Naruto, pero… ¿por qué?

Una oleada de sentimientos la atacaron: temor, angustia, desconfianza. Ino solo quería echarse a llorar.

-Ino, no tengas miedo- dijo Naruto al notar el temor en su amiga- tenemos que escapar de aquí.

-Pero… ¿cómo?- preguntó la rubia, al borde de las lágrimas- solo somos unos niños, solo tenemos Ocho años.

-¿Y eso qué?-preguntó seriamente- eso no es impedimento para que podamos huir.

Ino respiró entrecortadamente, luego cerró los ojos.

-¿Tienes un plan?

-Claro- respondió sonriendo- ¿confías en mi?

-Siempre- respondió levemente ruborizada.

**Con Kurama.**

Kurama se encontraba sentado en la sala del escritorio. Se veía bastante desesperado. No tenía ni una pista de dónde estaban su nieto e Ino, ni tampoco sabía quiénes eran esos imbéciles que los secuestraron.

Cogió el baso de tequila y lo revolvió con la mano. Dio un _Fondo Blanco_ y luego tiró el vaso de vidrio al suelo, rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos.

Golpeó la mesa frustradamente. Tenía que encontrar a Naruto, cueste lo que cueste. Era su deber como su abuelo, si debía usar su influencia como jefe de los Yakuza, lo haría.

La puerta de la sala del escritorio sonó. Kurama arqueó una ceja.

-Pase.

La puerta se abrió y un mayordomo entró, haciendo una reverencia.

-Tiene visita, señor.

… … … …

Kurama abrió las puertas que conducían a la sala. Se preguntó quién se atrevía a molestarlo en estos momentos tan desesperados. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con aquél sujeto.

Un hombre de pelo color blanco se encontraba dándole la espalda. El pelo del hombre era largo y puntiagudo, que le llegaba hasta su cintura. En su rostro tenía dos marcas de pintura, que partían recto desde sus ojos hasta la barbilla. Llevaba puesto un traje color crema.

El hombre sujetaba un retrato familiar de Naruto. Sonrió al verlo. Como si él estuviera en el momento de la foto y compartiera la misma felicidad que ellos.

-Una hermosa familia, ¿no?, Kurama- preguntó el hombre.

-Jiraiya- dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido, acercándose. Al ver el cuadro sonrió- eran una gran familia.

Jiraiya bajó el cuadro en la mesa y cambió su expresión de una sonriente a una seria.

-¿Es cierto que secuestraron a Naruto?

Kurama guardó silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Qué quieres Jiraiya?- preguntó igual de serio- no es muy bien visto que el jefe del equipo _Bets Seling _visite al jefe de los Yakuzas.

El albino sonrió.

-Tranquilízate Kurama. Esta vez no vengo como el jefe de _Bets Selling_, sino como padrino y amigo.

Kurama titubeó, pero luego se apartó una silla, luego se sentó en ella.

-Bien- dijo suspirando- ¿qué quieres?

-Sé dónde está Naruto.

**Con Ino.**

Ino no estaba segura si todo eso iba a salir bien, pero debían intentarlo. Se preguntaba cómo Naruto podía estar tan calmado. Sus vidas estaban en juego y él estaba tan tranquilo. Eso era unas de las tantas cosas que admiraba del niño, la seguridad en sí mismo.

Suspiró hondamente. Se preguntaba si ésta iba a ser la última vez que iba a pasar a solas con Naruto, si sus padres están muertos de preocupación, si la estaba buscando.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien- prometió Naruto.

Ino bajó la cabeza.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-De hecho… no lo estoy- contestó sonriendo.

-¡¿Es en serio?!- le regañó enojada, con una vena sobresaltando de sus sien.

-No te preocupes Ino, todo saldrá bien- dijo seriamente.

Ino se preguntó si en realidad iba a ser así. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿es ésa la clase de peligros que Naruto soportaba? Que tu abuelo sea el jefe de los Yakuza no era nada fácil.

Recordó que cada vez que Naruto salía de la casa, todos en el barrio lo miraba con temor e incluso miedo, como si él fuera una especie de monstruo. Pero ni Naruto ni su abuelo eran malos, de hecho eran increíbles personas. No era justo.

La puerta del sótano se abrió estrepitosamente. El mismo hombre de pelo color plateado entró en la estancia polvorosa. Tenía las mismas facciones inexpresables. Sus ojos de color rojo sangre brillaban intensamente a la tenue luz del fluorescente.

Las piernas de Ino comenzaron a temblar en el instante en que vio al sujeto. Aquél hombre la ponía nerviosa.

-Tranquila- susurró Naruto- todo saldrá bien.

El hombre se les acercó y comenzó a dar vueltas su alrededor, estudiándolos detenidamente con la mirada.

-¿Por qué nos secuestras?- preguntó Naruto seriamente- si es por dinero, olvídatelo, mi abuelo no te dará nada. Es un tacaño.

El hombre se lo quedó viendo fijamente, luego sonrió fugazmente.

Ino se sorprendió al verlo sonreír. Con ese rostro inexpresable, pensaba que no tenía sentimientos, incluso juraría que era una máquina.

-No tiene nada que ver con el dinero- dijo seriamente.

Ino arqueó una ceja.

-¿Entonces…?

-Es solo un asunto que tenemos con Kurama.

-¿Tenemos?- preguntó Naruto.

-Hacen muchas preguntas- dijo seriamente- odio a los niños preguntones.

Naruto bufó.

-Já. Me asombraría que no odiaras nada.

El hombre levantó una ceja. Luego se dio vuelta.

-Sabes como sacar de quicio a la gente.

-Me lo dicen a menudo- contestó con una sonrisa.

El hombre no respondió, simplemente se dispuso a retirarse. Naruto hizo una seña a Ino.

-Esto… debo ir al baño- dijo sonrojada, encogiéndose de hombros.

El albino giró, mirándola fijamente.

-Ése es el truco más viejo del mundo- contestó seriamente.

-No es ningún truco- explicó Ino retorciéndose en su lugar- es en serio.

El albino arqueó una ceja, luego señaló unas cajas.

-Si tanto quieres ir, ve allí.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Ino.

-Esto…- dijo Naruto.

-Hefestos- contestó el albino.

-Hefestos, estamos atados, no piensas que vaya con ella, ¿o sí?- preguntó Naruto sonrojado.

-Sería… incómodo- añadió ella.

-No me interesa- dijo Hefestos levemente sonrojado.

-Pervertido- exclamó Ino.

-Pedófilo- añadió Naruto.

-¡Esta bien!- alzó la voz- te desataré, pero si intentas escapar…

-No lo haré- dijo sonriéndole.

Hefestos suspiró, agarró la cuerda de Cabo y comenzó a desenrollarla. Ino se preguntó que tan fuerte era Hefestos, pues la cuerda era de metal y él lo desenrollaba como si se tratara de una normal.

Cuando terminó de desenrollarla, agarró a Naruto del cuello de su camisa y lo alzó. Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por ello.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó Naruto pataleando.

-¿Acaso crees que te dejaré a ti libre, para que luego huyas?- Hefestos sonrió y echó un "_Já"_

-Pero…- se quejó Ino.

Hefestos la miró, luego señaló una pequeña puerta a su izquierda con su dedo pulgar.

-Ya vete- dijo seriamente- antes que me retracte.

Ino miró a Naruto, este miró a su agresor y luego a la niña y asintió.

Ino fue corriendo en dirección a la puerta, la abrió rápidamente y la cerró con llave estrepitosamente.

Naruto solo se queda mirando la puerta, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te llamas Hefestos?- preguntó el niño.

-Porque me gusta el nombre- contestó seriamente.

-Ahhh- dijo mirando nuevamente la puerta- ¿también tienes una hija llamada Pandora como aquél juego?

Hefestos suspiró fuertemente.

-Otra vez…- dijo golpeándose la frente.

**PD: Los que jugaron God Of War 3 entenderán XD**

… … … …

Ino estaba se movía en el baño inquietamente. Iba y venía de un lado a otro, mordiéndose el dedo pulgar. La primera parte del plan iba de maravilla, lograron que Hefestos la soltara, pero ahora venía la segunda parte.

Se suponía que debía buscar una forma de escapar, pedir ayuda y volver por Naruto con apoyo, pero… ¿cómo escapaba de allí? Solo tenía ocho años, aunque escapara, ¿los transeúntes la tomarían en serio?

"_La edad no es un impedimento para huir"_ le dijo Naruto recientemente. Era cierto, Naruto confiaba en ella, no podía defraudarlo. Ino comenzó a rebuscar en el baño. Debía encontrar la forma de escapar, pero no debía tardar tanto.

Había una ventana un poco más arriba, por allí podría salir, pero las paredes eran muy ásperas. Necesitaba tomar impulso y escalar por la pared para alcanzarla.

Apretó los dientes frustrada. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, no sabía si era brillante, pero era una idea.

Se acercó a la puerta y posó su oído por ella.

-Esto…- anunció- necesito papel higiénico…

Nadie contestó. Hubo unos segundos de silencio atormentador para Ino. Se preguntó si Naruto estaba bien, de un segundo a otro, la puerta sonó e Ino tuvo que apartar su oído.

Titubeando, abrió la puerta. Una mano de niño se asomó por la puerta con el Papel Higiénico, Ino suspiró aliviada al reconocer esa mano.

-Esto… es realmente incómodo- dijo Naruto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Cállate- dijo Ino arrebatándole el papel- volveré con ayuda.

Ino cerró la puerta y volvió a llavearla. Miró el papel y luego la pared, como si dudara de su plan, pero no tenía de otra, se obligó a llevarlo a cabo.

Comenzó de desenrollar un poco el papel, luego comenzó a envolverse la pierna con ella. Varias y varias capas de Papel Higiénico terminaron envueltos en sus piernas y brazos.

Miró la pared, sonrió levemente y comenzó a retroceder. Cuando tocó con la espalda la puerta del baño, suspiró fuertemente. Corrió en la dirección de la pared, luego saltó y agarró el borde de la ventana.

Ino estaba colgando del borde inferior de la ventana. Miró hacia abajo y aunque la distancia no era tan alta, le pareció que estaba colgando de un precipicio. Tragó saliva y comenzó a subir.

A pesar de que tenía el Papel Higiénico enrollado por sus extremidades, le dolía el roce con la pared. Logró abrir la ventana, pero su mundo se vino abajo al ver que la ventana estaba cubierta por un revoque.

Apretó los puños, no se iba a rendir ahora. Dio una patada con la palma de su píe al revoque, este se estremeció y se agrietó un poco. Ino no podía creerlo, el revoque era prácticamente nuevo y por eso era tan frágil.

De seguro lo habían colocado hace poco, para evitar que ellos escapen. Ino sonrió, volvió a dar un golpe al revoque, esta vez se rompió en miles de pedazos, cayendo al suelo con un gran estruendo.

Ino lanzó una maldición, rápidamente bajó por la ventana y salió corriendo de allí.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Hefestos y Naruto escucharon el estruendo sorprendidos.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- preguntó Hefestos alarmado.

Naruto se tapó la boca.

-Ino, tus modales.

Hefestos lo miró seriamente. Naruto le sonrió mientras una gota de sudor cayó de su sien.

Hefestos lo soltó y corrió en dirección a la puerta. Intentó abrirla pero estaba llaveado, frunció las cejas disgustado, luego la tacleó y la echó de una.

Su mirada se ensombreció al ver la ventana abierta y el revoque roto en pedazos.

Giró lentamente dónde estaba Naruto. Este le sonrió.

-Caíste en el truco más viejo del mundo.

**Con Jirayja. **

Jirayja iba en el volante del conductor. Se desplazaba con gran agilidad y destreza por las calles de Konoha. Kurama iba al lado suyo, parecía algo incómodo, después de todo…. El jefe de los _Yakuza_ y el jefe de los _Bets Selling_ en un mismo auto, hablando como amigos…

Jirayja se preguntaba si había hecho bien, pero Kurama era el abuelo de Naruto y él era su padrino, debían colaborar.

Él sabía que Kurama no le odiaba, pero se sentía incómodo, tal vez porque si los oficiales descubrían que colaboraban, Jirayja iba a perder su trabajo.

Tragó saliva, estaba arriesgando mucho, pero lo hacía por su Haijado. Jirayja era el antiguo maestro de Minato el padre de Naruto. Minato era el sucesor de Jirayja como Jefe. Un día se enamoró de Kushina, la hija del jefe de los Yakuzas, así que renunció a ser sucesor para casarse con ella y viceversa.

Se rascó la cabeza, luego de una maleta cerca del cambio, sacó una botella de Sake. Kurama arqueó una ceja al verlo.

-¿Pero, qué…?

Jirayja se encogió de hombros.

-De alguna forma debo mantenerme despierto en el trabajo- le pasó otra botella de Sake- ¿quieres?

De un momento a otro, ambos se encontraban bebiendo y riendo como mejores amigos, já… la magia del Sake.

-Jajaja, ¿qué le pusiste a este Sake?- preguntó revolviéndolo en su mano.

-Nada, solo lo "SAKE" de mi refrigerador.

Los dos empezaron a reírse estridentemente.

Jirayja giró en una esquina, entrando en un barrio muy poco comprometedor. Kurama trancó su puerta algo nervioso.

-Marica- dijo Jirayja en un susurro.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Nada- contestó mirando hacía otro lado.

Jirayja guardó silencio por unos segundos, luego cambió su expresión a una seria.

-Kurama, ¿has pensado alguna vez la vida que estás dando a Naruto?- preguntó seriamente.

La mirada del pelirrojo se ensombreció.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?- preguntó igual de serio.

-Naruto vive en constante peligro. Tiene que vivir con el miedo de ser secuestrado. De acostumbrarse a esas miradas de odio, desaprobación y rechazo por ser solo el nieto del jefe de los Yakuzas. Ésa no es una buena vida para un niño.

Kurama no dijo nada, solo se limitó a ver el Sake.

-Es mi nieto. Merece estar conmigo, yo me encargo de su diciplina y seguridad, entendido?- dijo seriamente.

-Y yo soy su Padrino, tengo el derecho de…

-¡Yo soy el padre de su Madre!- dijo alzando la voz- tú solo eres un amigo de su padre.

-Minato y Kushina fueron casi como unos hijos para mi- dijo igual de serio- Naruto es como un nieto para mi.

-¡No te llevarás a Naruto!- gritó Kurama, haciendo tanta fricción en la mano, provocando que la botella de Sake estallara.

-Solo quiero que Naruto tenga una vida normal- dijo Jirayja sin inmutarse por la botella rota- merece tener una vida normal.

El auto se detuvo en una pendiente. Más abajo se veía una gran casa: la casa se veía vieja y abandonada. Con las ventanas rotas, las paredes descoloridas, mohosas. El techo tenía varios agujeros. Jirayja pensó que en sus tiempos debía de ser una hermosa mansión.

Kurama abrió la puerta, pero Jirayja lo detuvo.

-Solo piénsalo- dijo posando una mano sobre el hombro de Kurama- piensa que es mejor para tu nieto.

Kurama lo miró seriamente por unos segundos, luego salió del auto.

En el momento que salió, una niña chocó contra él, provocando que la niña cayera al suelo. Kurama abrió los ojos de par en par al verla.

-Ino- dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido.

Ino parpadeó dos veces, algo aturdida, pero luego se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Señor Kurama, rápido, Naruto necesita ayuda!

Kurama miró sobresaltado a la niña, luego miró a Jirayja, el cual asintió.

**Con Naruto. **

Naruto estaba atado contra un pilar, esta vez con dos cuerdas de cabo. Estaba amordazado, porque según Hefestos hablaba demasiado para ser un niño normal.

Naruto se removía en su lugar, completamente incómodo. Una gota cayó en su sien. En una parte estaba feliz de que Ino haya escapado, pero por otra… estaba harto de estar atado.

Esta vez lo ataron más fuerte, comenzaba a dolerle las extremidades. Comenzaba a adormecerse sus brazos, su cara se tenía de un color rojizo y… quería ir al baño.

Cuando se lo pidió a Hefestos, este le golpeó en la cabeza y luego se retiró. Naruto comenzaba a odiar su suerte, si es que tenía… De todo modos Ino escapó y solo debía esperar hasta que volviera con apoyo.

La panza de Naruto rugió. Ahora que caía no había desayunado pues estaba emocionado porque Ino venía a jugar. Pensó que era mediodía o más tarde, pues no podía ver nada desde la ventana.

En ese momento, escuchó dos toquidos proveniente de la ventana. Miró rápidamente hacia la izquierda, cuando se llevó una gran sorpresa: Ino la miraba desde la ventana con una sonrisa.

Naruto se sobresaltó. Miró por todos lados, verificando que nadie más, a partir de él estuviera allí, luego le sonrió. Ino le devolvió la sonrisa y con los labios pronunció unas palabras mudas: _Traje apoyo, resiste._

Naruto asintió, luego vio a Ino desaparecer. S preguntó que clase de apoyo habría traído. ¿La policía? ¿Unos agentes secretos? ¿Los Men in Blacks? No estaba seguro, pero esperaba que sean efectivos en el rescate.

Una explosión sacudió los cimientos de la casa y la ventana estalló. Los escombros de las paredes y los trozos de vidrios pasaron cerca de Naruto, dejándolo anonadado.

Un pedazo de vidrio rozó la mejilla de Naruto, provocándole una pequeña herida que sangró al instante. Una gran pantalla de polvo cubrió todo el sótano, dejándolo aún más polvoriento.

Naruto divisó tres siluetas en la estela de polvo, cuando se disipó, no pudo creer de quiénes eran aquellas siluetas.

-Hola- saludó Kurama sonriendo.

-Mira esto viejo, es un desastre este lugar- dijo Jirayja mirando su alrededor.

Naruto parpadeó dos veces, luego agitó su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!- gritó removiéndose en su lugar.

-Vinimos a rescatarte- contestó Jirayja alzando el dedo pulgar.

-¡¿Pero con tanto ruido?!

-Eso es lo de menos- exclamó Kurama acercándose.

Naruto miró a Ino la cual estaba detrás de ellos. Exclamó unas palabras mudas : "¿Esto es lo mejor que pudiste conseguir?"

Ino se encogió de hombros, disculpándose.

-Vaya, doble cuerda de Cabo- dijo Jirayja observando la cuerda- ¿y puedes aguantarlo? ¡Eres un tipaso!

-¡Solo suéltame!- gritó Naruto.

-No te preocupes- dijo señalando la puerta, el cual estaba siendo cubierta por escombros- la puerta está trabada, los escombros de la ventana impiden el paso.

En ese momento, por arte de magia u obra del destino, la puerta se abrió, mandando volar los escombros varios centímetros. Naruto y Jirayja parpadearon dos veces al ver aquella escena.

-Eso… fue inesperado- dijo Kurama sorprendido.

Hefestos estaba parado en medio de la puerta, con una expresión indescriptible. Tenía un par de guantes de metal puestos, en los nudillos del guante habían púas de metal de unos tres centímetros. En medio de los guantes estaba escrito "Hefestos" en letra cursiva.

-Hefestos…- dijo el pelirrojo seriamente.

-Abuelo, ¿lo conoces?- preguntó el rubio confundido.

-Él es un miembro de la banda _Lumy del Sur_\- dijo Jirayja seriamente- su nombre clave es Hefestos. Se autonombró así porque es él quien crea sus propias armas.

Naruto miró al albino sorprendio.

-¿Él creó esos guantes?

-Así es, y gracias a eso, pudo destrabar la puerta- continuó Kurama seriamente.

Hefestos comenzó a bajar los escalones. Tenía la mirada puesta hacia sus píes. El chirrido de los escalones se escuchaba estruendosamente con cada paso que daba. Se detuvo en el penúltimo escalón. Alzó su mirada y sonrió psicópatamente.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por la sonrisa de Hefestos. En estas últimas horas, no había visto al alvino demostrar alguna expresión. Le dio miedo verlo sonreír.

-Has tomado tu tiempo, Kurama- Hefestos apretó el puño fuertemente. Las púas de sus nudillos resaltaron aún más- creí que no ibas a regresar por tu nieto.

Kurama sonrió, luego se acomodó las solapas de su traje.

-Já, pensaste mal.

Hefestos saltó las últimos dos escalones, aterrizando frente de Kurama. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron: los de Hefestos llenos de iras y las de Kurama filosas como dos cuchillos de carne.

-Pagarás por lo que le has hecho a nuestro jefe- dijo seriamente el alvino.

Kurama no respondió. De un momento a otro, Hefestos atacó al pelirrojo con un puñetazo, apuntando a su panza.

-¡Abuelo!- gritó Naruto asustado.

-No te preocupes- dijo Jirayja seriamente- tu abuelo no es débil.

En ese momento, Kurama sonrió. A una gran velocidad detuvo el ataque con… ¿su pierna? Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, completamente sorprendido.

Su abuelo había detenido el ataque solo con su _Tibia_. Se preguntó asombrado como no se había roto. El guante era de metal y sus nudillos estaba reforzados por púas de metal, eso debía haber roto los huesos a cualquier persona normal.

Una gota cayó de la sien de Naruto cuando cayó en la cuenta de que… su abuelo no era una persona normal. De hecho nadie dentro de su familia era normal, ni siquiera él. (Sería el más anormal XD)

-¿Cómo….?- preguntó Ino, la cual permanecía oculta discretamente detrás de un pilar.

-…¿Cómo aguantó el golpe?- completó Jirayja-. Desde muy pequeño, Kurama entrenó sus piernas hasta tal punto de que sus huesos se volvieron muy resistentes.

Naruto e Ino se asombraron por lo que oyeron. Naruto no sabía esa parte de su abuelo. Creía que era un viejo decrépito, pero en realidad era muy fuerte.

Kurama apartó a Hefestos empujándolo con su píe. El albino se deslizó hacia atrás, pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente.

Kurama suspiró, luego del bolsillo frontal de su saco sacó un cigarro y lo encendió. Se lo llevó a la boca, luego miró a Naruto desde los hombros.

-¿Pueden aguantar un poco más?- preguntó a Ino y a su nieto.

Naruto no entendía, pero asintió.

-Bien- dijo sonriendo. Luego mirí a Hefestos seriamente- ¿quieres vengarte? Bien- se sacó su saco y lo tiró al suelo-. Sólo déjame decirte una cosa, no tengo tanto tiempo. Solo te daré cinco minutos.

**Continuará… **

**¡Hola Familia! n.n/**

**Primero que nada, le pido disculpa a todos ustedes. Se que he dejado abandonado este Fic por un largo periodo de tiempo, pero tuve mis razones y fueron algo personales… ¡Pero he vuelto! Esta vez no lo dejaré barado, lo prometo. **

**Jeje, espero que no haya perdido lectores con el transcurso del tiempo **

**Oh, Kurama solo le dio cinco minutos, jeje.**

**¡Nos leemos luego y un gran abrazo a todos! :D**


End file.
